The Witch Bearer
by sarrielle1918
Summary: A great evil has awoken in Forks and is Bella’s curse to bare. Can Bella and Edward overcome the obstacles between their worlds in order to defeat it? Will their love survive it? AU. Rated M Adult content and language
1. Prologue

**The Witch Bearer**

A/N: Adult content and language.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No copy-right infringement of any other books or related media is intended**.**

**Prologue**

The Swan family was an old family, hailing from England. Descendants from this family were known to be a bit strange, with odd abilities. Some were great warriors, having some form of 6th sense to know when things were about to happen, or some ability to read their opponents.

The women of the Swan line were healers, a necessity when one lived in turbulent times, and their herbal remedies were renown.

They strengthened the bloodline by marrying wealth and skills, as well as ability.

Bella's branch of the Swan bloodline traced itself back to 1763, with the introduction of the _Calabrian Strigheria_, or witches. Of course, the Inquisition had officially already died out, so they said, but being branded a witch still was a capital offense. The _Strigheria_ had gone underground.

Still, rumors, whispered in the right ears, carried far and it brought the Swans to Italy, in search of fertile talent and blood.

Bella's mother, Renée Maria Cicero was a descendant of the _Calabrian_ _Strigheria_, as well as her father, although his branch went back to 1763, when his great grandfather married into the line, producing Charles Swan. Bella took after her mother in the way of abilities.

In 1821, during the Uprising of Wallachia, the Swans had a noticeable presence there. Not only seeking to expand the bloodline by following rumors of Romanian princesses, but also the battles. They were warriors, of course!

Lord Arthur Swan, Earl of Merryn, had the misfortune of causing a curse to befall upon the family when he offended a Romani kumpania (tribe of gypsies) by kidnapping a young Romani woman. She was the daughter of the kumpania's seer and reputed to be even more talented than her mother in that aspect. She was betrothed to the Baro (leader) of another kumpania but was kidnapped before she could be given to her soon to be husband.

The Romani did not take this lightly, and the fact that it was a Gadje (non gypsy) that dared to take one of their own made it even worse, so a curse was placed on the Swans.

_Witch Bearers, _the words themselves were lost in time but it amounted to the Swan family being warriors, they would battle a great evil. When that great evil was to be fought, that generation would know by the signs given. Some lost their lives in the battle, some went on to pass on the curse to the next generation.

Bella's grandfather had died battling this great evil, but luckily he had sired three children before doing so. Bella's father had been spared the curse, never receiving the signs, but Bella had, starting at the age of ten.

When it was discovered and realized, Bella was taken and hidden away, kept safe. She was trained in the arts of Magic, Healing, Scrying, ( foreseeing the future) and in Magical battle.

The great evil that had awoken was Bella's curse to bare.

She must be the one to defeat this evil. She would be the last to do so, for if she succeeded, the curse would be lifted.

If she did not, then the curse would continue on until another 180 some years passed and another chance of ending the curse would happen, if the family line did not die out first.

* * *

A/N: So let me know what you think and review please ! !


	2. Chapter 1

**The Witch Bearer**

A/N: Adult content and language

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No copy-right infringement of any other books or related media is intended.

**Chapter 1.**

Bella woke with cry of fear and of pain. She was drenched in sweat, struggling to breathe.

Please, let it be a nightmare, she pleaded as she sat up, shaking violently, let it be just a nightmare.

_The beast, Naberius_ she gasped.

So much blood, it covered everything. Naberius, the room, the walls and the floor. He had reveled in it, in the pain he caused, the terror, drank the blood that spilled from the wounds he rendered in tender flesh.

He had laughed.

The room had looked familiar to her, but she wasn't seeing it as an observer. Snippets of visual clues were the only way she was seeing anything.

When Naberius looked into a mirror hanging on the wall, she could see his evil face, and he could see hers. He roared with anger, seeing her, the one being who could be his triumph or his downfall, the one being he could not find…yet.

Bella stared into the face of her curse and trembled. He was already so strong and would only get stronger. How was she suppose to defeat him?

"Bella Swan," he had said to the mirror, "Where are you?"

He held up the body of the nun, her dying expression one of horror, her clothing ripped from her body, her midsection eviscerated and internals exposed.

"You aren't here." Then he laughed.

Bella raced to the bathroom before she could be sick on the bed.

During the days, Bella helped at the convent and the soup kitchen. She even went into town and helped out at the orphanage. She loved being with the children and they all seemed to love being with her. Of course, when they were hurting or feeling down, she was able to help them, healing them.

She couldn't help but to help. It was not in her to allow the children to continue to suffer, and the nuns began to call her their angel of mercy, for they saw how the children responded to her where they might not otherwise with others.

Still, she had yet to take her vows and join the convent officially. To be honest, she wasn't Catholic, although she did believe there was a higher power, she just didn't name it "God".

Plus, she had her secrets and she could not allow the nuns to discover it.

The modern world thought that the Inquisition was over and done with, a bloody chapter in humankind's history, but in fact, it still was going on. She did NOT want to experience what her people had gone through those hundreds of years ago, especially when the means for torture had become more advanced as humankind evolved.

It really was too bad that evolution did not mean betterment. If anything, mankind had become more cruel and bloody. Look at the achievements. Diseases still continue to wipe out millions, and if that wasn't enough, look at the technological development of weapons of mass destruction and mankind's ready use of it. Mankind preferred to spend their money and advancement in creating more weapons against one another over weapons that would eradicate diseases. It was a sad thing.

No, she would rather continue as she was than turned over for torture and dissection to discover how she existed.

She was not a nun, but she was in training, although, she really had no intention of taking the vows to become a nun. She couldn't, not in good conscience. She had other beliefs, other abilities. She was using the convent as sanctuary. She wouldn't be able to for very long. She would have to make some decisions and make them soon.

She pulled her coat closer around her as she walked back towards the poor side of town, to the convent. It was almost Christmas and she spent what money she had available to take a cab to the orphanage with goodies collected by the nuns. Every child would receive something for Christmas thanks to donations. It might not have been much, but it was better than nothing, and she couldn't see the children get nothing. It was bad enough they were in the orphanage. It did no harm to do what she could to make it better in however she could.

It was clear and cold, the moon was full, and she loved it. It was peaceful and quiet, even the yearning deep inside of her was still. It was a yearning for something she couldn't explain, wasn't sure how to go about in explaining. It had started not too long ago, but every night, it grew stronger. Sometimes, it would cause her to lose sleep and she would spend it meditating or scrying.

The peace was shattered when a low rider pickup pulled up along side of her, two men inside, two outside in the bed, as she was walking back to the convent. She was probably about five blocks from the orphanage, maybe a quarter of the way back. They crudely called out to her, making suggestive comments.

"Look, it's a nun! Bet we could show her what she's missing!"

Bella tried to ignore it, to continue walking, but the men in the bed of the truck hopped out and started to approach from in front of her. She stopped, eyeing them warily.

"Come on, Sister…you don't want to die a virgin, do you? Not like God's gonna fuck you."

The others laughed. The truck was parked and the other two got out, joining their friends. Bella was well and truly surrounded, and it would take very little to set these men off. They were intent on trouble. She would be on the receiving end of it if she didn't do something to stop this.

"Excuse me, but I need to return to the convent."

"We'll give you a ride," one said, grinning evilly, "and then we'll drop you off."

One reached out to grab her, another touched her face, ignoring the way she tried to jerk away from the touch, "You're so pretty, too pretty for a nun."

He stared at her amber colored eyes, her pale delicate features. He reached up and pulled off her head covering, her auburn hair spilling down her back.

Another whistled softly, the four starting to crowd even closer.

Bella didn't want to do it, but if they pushed her, she would have to defend herself. She stood there, calm, but wary.

None of the group noticed the black limo approach. It slowed when the driver noticed what was happening and the happenings reported to the passenger in the back of the limo. The limo pulled to a stop some yards back, but no one exited.

Not until they removed her head covering.

Then the door opened and a man slid out of the back of the limo. He was dressed in a black suit, the noticeable bulge of a pistol under his left arm was visible.

He had bronze hair and green eyes, he was tall, about 6'3, and muscular, but not overly so. He was a rather handsome man, somewhat stern in appearance, but it could have been the way he was dressed as well.

Edward Masen stood, leaning against the limo as he watched the four young men harassing the young nun. They were street punks, or at least dressed that way, but none of them seemed to be carrying heat. The young nun was calm, if a bit wary, but she seemed resigned to what was happening.

"Come on, Sister, is it true that you nuns are all lesbians in the convent?"

Edward frowned and started toward the group.

"Is there a problem here?"

The group turned to look at Edward.

"We ain't got no beef with you, mister, so's you better just get back in that stretch and get the hell outta here."

Edward smirked and made his way toward them, unbuttoning his suit jacket to expose the shoulder holster. The four men's eyes saw the pistol and stiffened, edging back from Bella.

"I think you four better get back into your vehicle and get lost before you find out what it feels like to get plugged."

"Look, man, we don't want no trouble."

They raised their hands and headed toward the truck, "She's not worth it."

They hopped into the low rider and pulled out, Bella flinched from the flying gravel as it hit her. Edward cursed softly and made his way over to her.

"Are you all right, miss?" he stopped near her, looking her over.

She was exquisite. She had delicate features, her eyes were a golden amber, with a thin ring of black around the iris. Her hair was auburn, her eyebrows arched, her skin was smooth and the palest white. She was thin and lithe, and despite the clothing she wore, he knew she was perfectly formed.

"I'm fine, thank you," she replied, smiling softly at him.

He extended his hand to her, "Mr. Edward Masen, at your service, miss."

She took his hand and he bowed over it in an old world gallantry.

"Bella," she replied softly.

He lifted a brow playfully, "No last name, Miss Bella?"

She shook her head with a smile, "No, Mr. Masen."

He smiled, "That just means I'll need to find a way to get you to tell me."

"I'm afraid you'll just be disappointed."

"I don't think there's a thing about you that could possibly disappoint me, Miss Bella."

She blushed softly.

"Let me offer you a ride home. I'd rather not worry about your safety."

She chuckled softly at that. If he hadn't come by as he had, she would have taken care of the problem on her own. However, she hadn't had to expose her secret with his appearance, which she was grateful for.

"I really shouldn't, Mr. Masen. It's not…proper."

He started to lead her toward the limo, "I'm sure Mother Superior would agree that your safety comes first."

She looked at him in surprise, "You know the Mother Superior?"

He winked, "She and I go back a long way, before she became the Mother Superior. I think I still have scars on my knuckles from her ruler."

Bella chuckled softly and Edward lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lightly, "I'm glad to see these are unmarked."

She blushed and looked away, starting to pull her hand back, "I should go."

Edward allowed her to pull her hand back, although he retained a hold of it.

"Allow me to escort you. I'd feel better if I knew you were safe."

Bella wondered how far that offer would be extended if he knew about her. Still, it would be nice to get a ride back instead of the long walk in the cold and she wasn't sure if the young men were just waiting for her hero to leave. She sighed softly.

Edward grinned, knowing he had won this round, "Excellent." He started walking with her back to the limo.

The door opened and another man slid out, standing by the door. Bella hesitated, then started to draw back.

"It's all right, Miss Bella. This is my employer, Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Mr. Cullen, this is Miss Bella with no last name."

Bella studied Mr. Cullen. He was tall, though not as tall and muscular as Edward, but with blond hair and paler skin, he also wore dark glasses.

"Miss Bella," Cullen said, giving her a slight bow.

"Mr. Cullen," she said softly, nodding her head to him without taking her eyes off of him.

Bella knew Cullen's secret. Her natural abilities were revealing to her things that Cullen probably didn't want known, or revealed. Warning bells were sounding off in her head, warning her against getting into the limo, warning her against riding with the dangerous, if handsome Mr. Cullen.

She hesitated in speaking, pulling her arm from Edward's polite hold. Edward glanced between Cullen and Bella.

"I wouldn't want to put you or Mr. Cullen out," she said softly, "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Cullen said nothing. Edward protested.

"Miss Bella, we cannot in good conscience, allow you to remain unescorted. You were accosted by those punks. Let us at least see you to the gates of the convent so we know you're safe."

She looked away from Cullen finally, instead glancing at Edward, about to argue with him on it, but seeing the expression on his face, the argument sputtered and died. How could she deny him when he was so solicitous of her safety?

The warning bells continued to clang, but she only sighed.

"All right," she said softly, with a polite smile.

Edward grinned and motioned to the limo. She glanced at Cullen, who nodded his head to her, and she slid into the back. Cullen slid in after her, sitting across from her, Edward was the last in, closing the door, and sitting beside her.

The driver then pulled the limo back onto the street and down the road.

"Would you like something to drink, Miss Bella?" Cullen offered, his tone polite and disinterested.

Bella wondered if it was Cullen himself, or the fact of what he was that caused him to be so dull.

"No, thank you, Mr. Cullen. You've already gone far beyond the call of duty for escorting me back to the convent."

Her tone was just as polite as his, with a tinge of wry sarcasm.

He studied her, a flicker of amusement coloring his eyes and he gave her a slight nod as if acknowledging something.

Edward adjusted the heat in the back, reaching up over her, leaning in toward her slightly, to turn the vents toward her.

"You must be cold," he said, "walking this late in December."

She glanced at him, "Thank you."

He smiled at her. He was drawn to her. It was more than just a physical attraction, lust was simple, but there was something about her that drew him more so than anyone else he had ever met. Yes, he wanted her, but not just for his bed. He wanted to get to know her, to spend time with her.

Bella's eyes flared wider a moment and then she blushed faintly, looking away from him. Edward was not as his employer was and therefore easier to read. He wasn't hiding his interest in her, though he was being polite about it.

"What were you doing that made you walk so late in the evening?" Cullen asked. His voice was smooth and even, a sense of power in them, as if he was in control.

Bella turned her head to look at him, "I was delivering donations to the orphanage so that the children had Christmas gifts to open."

She met Cullen's eyes, did not look away. She could feel a gathering of power inside the limo, and a whisper sensation in her mind. She slammed her mental barriers down, trapping the intruder.

You were not invited here, she thought.

Who are you? Cullen asked her.

You already know my name is Bella.

He pushed at her mental barriers, testing them. He was impressed. She was strong for a mortal. Very few mortals had any sense of control over their minds. Bella seemed to be extraordinary in that aspect. Still, she was just a mortal.

He withdrew the pushing, waiting a moment for her to relax her control, then slammed into the barriers, slicing an opening for him to escape. Bella stiffened and gasped softly, the pain excruciating.

Edward looked between the two, but knew better than to question or protest.

Cullen pressed the speaker button and spoke to the driver, speaking Italian, then released the button.

Bella rubbed her forehead, then gave Edward a weak, apologetic smile, "Forgive me, it's just a headache."

"Would you like aspirin?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I'll have some tea before retiring when I return to the convent."

She refused to look at Cullen, to be drawn into a mental battle with him. She was not prepared for any battles, and she didn't want to underestimate him. She would have to do some research, some investigating.

Perhaps tonight, she would do some scrying. In the mean time, she would just remain quiet.

"Perhaps a drink will help, Miss Bella," Cullen suggested.

She glanced at him then quickly glanced away again, "Thank you, but no."

She glanced out the tinted window and then frowned. This was taking too long, they should have been at the convent by now. In fact, they were just pulling up to a wrought iron security gate. The gate swung open as the limo pulled off the road and onto the drive.

Bella looked at Cullen in suspicion and accusation, "What are we doing here?"

He only smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Witch Bearer**

A/N: Adult contents and language

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No copy-right infringement of any other books or related media is intended**.**

**Chapter 2.**

Before she could really protest, or put up much of a fight, Bella found herself in the study of the large estate house. Cullen made his way over to the desk, a large mahogany monstrosity, really, but it looked antique and the master of the house soon occupied the leather, wing-backed chair behind it. Edward, however, took up residence by the door, as if to nip any potential escape plans in the bud.

Unfortunately, she had indeed been planning her escape, and that door was the only way in or out of this room. She glared angrily at him, and to his credit, he did look guilty and apologetic, but he glanced away toward Cullen.

"Please, sit down, Miss Bella."

Cullen only barely waved a hand toward a pair of leather chairs in front of his desk. Bella instead sat down on the sofa in the middle of the room.

Cullen lifted a brow at her rebelliousness, but said nothing about it. Instead, he studied her. She opted to look around the room rather than return his look.

"What are you?" Cullen asked without preamble.

"I have no idea what you mean," she replied calmly.

"And I do not have time to play games with you. You either tell me what I want to know, or I'll take it from you."

She looked at him then, her amber eyes glittering angrily, "How dare you, sir! Where am I ? I demand to be taken back to the convent. This is kidnapping!"

He smiled faintly. "You'd be surprised at what I dare to do."

He stood up and started around the desk toward her. Bella shot to her feet in alarm. Edward stayed where he was, but he was on alert, waiting to see what would happen and if he would be needed.

Cullen started toward Bella, "Let's start with something easy. What is your full name?"

Bella shook her head, refusing to answer.

"I see," Cullen said, "You would prefer this done the hard way. So be it."

Bella bolted away from Cullen, moving around to the back of the sofa to put something between them.

"Stay away from me!"

He smiled charmingly at her, and spoke, his tone calm and soothing, "Come here, Bella. I will not hurt you."

His voice started to wrap around her, she could feel the words in her head, whispering soothingly, urging her to obey. She tried to fight it, tried to throw barriers up to block the compulsion in her mind, but it was relentless. She could not fight it.

She struggled to fight for control of her body as she unwillingly went to Cullen, her steps stilted and lacking grace.

"That's it," he soothed, "Come to me."

He held out his hand to her and as she neared him, she lifted a hand and took his. He drew her to him until they were standing so very close to one another and she had to look up at him. Her eyes were wide on him, her breathing quickened, like a mouse to a snake, watching for the strike.

"Your full name?" he asked softly, his free hand reaching up to lightly stroke her cheek.

She flinched slightly, expecting pain, but was mildly surprised to feel him only caressing her, "Isabella Marie Swan."

The name was familiar, but he could not place it just yet. He would have to look into it later. For now, he was being drawn into her eyes, those golden colored eyes, like the sun he hadn't seen in centuries. He could feel the heat from them, warming him, drawing him closer. He stepped in to her, their bodies touching. He leaned his head down to whisper near her ear.

"Tell me how you are able to use your mind as you do."

His lips brushed against her ear as he spoke, causing a shiver to run through her body and a blush to rise up on her face. She tried to fight against answering, gasping softly at the sensations he was creating inside of her, but it only served to distract her.

He was slowly seducing her and she couldn't fight him. It was all too new.

"I'm…I'm a witch."

Cullen seemed to purr against her ear, his arms coming up and wrapping around her waist, pulling her into him. Her hands lifted to his upper arms, the intention was to push at him until he released her, but the intention was lost when his lips brushed against the sensitive underside of her ear.

"What kind of witch?"

"Please…stop. Don't do this. I don't want this," she pleaded, her eyes clenched closed.

"Shh…you will not be harmed. Trust me."

She felt his hot breath against her skin, felt the moistness of his lips. She whimpered when his tongue darted along her skin, leaving a trail along her neck that cooled and caused goose bumps to rise and a shiver to escape.

His mouth settled over the crook of her neck and shoulder, his tongue teasing the pulse point there. Her hands tightened on his upper arms, feeling desire ripple through her despite her fear.

What kind of witch? she heard asked in her head.

"Mirror witch," she heard herself reply.

She felt sharp teeth scraping along her skin, not enough to cause pain, only a delicious friction that caused a moan to escape her, her head to tilt back for him.

What is a mirror witch?

"I'm…I'm a seer, scryer. I use mirrors to…harness my abilities."

Edward watched the two of them, unable to stop from feeling jealous. He too wanted her, but Carlisle was dealing with her. He would have to wait to see what Marcus decided.

Cullen allowed his hunger to rise up. He needed to replenish what he had spent in using his abilities, and she would be it. His arms tightened around her, pinning her body to his. The rough handling shook her free of the seduction, enough to protest, but it was a little too late. He bit down into her flesh, his teeth sinking deep.

Bella cried out from the initial pain of the bite, instinctively trying to escape the pain, briefly struggling, but when he began to drink, the banked desire roared to life in her. Pleasure as she had never felt coiled around her, drew her in and held tightly. She was drawn in and taken away, floating on the sensations.

She could feel him in her mind, but had no energy or will to try and force him out, or to contain him. He sifted through her memories as he slowly drank from her, taking his time. She was lost to the pleasure, too inexperienced to be able to fight back the physical pleasure. She could not fight the distractions it caused her.

When Cullen had taken enough, seen enough, he swiped his tongue over the puncture mark, instantly healing it, as well as cleaning any trace amount of blood left around the wound. He held her to him, Bella was still under the affects of the feeding and was still relaxed and floating on the blissful feelings feedings caused. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the door. Edward quickly opened the door for him and then followed him out as Cullen carried Bella out into the hall and then up a flight of stairs.

Bella felt so relaxed, she wasn't sure if she was awake. Her body still tingled with pleasure and she felt too warm. She was floating and prying her eyes open to mere slits took a concentrated effort, one that did not last long, but it was long enough to see she was being carried. Her eyes closed again.

"Am I dead?" she asked in a mere whisper.

Cullen smiled faintly, "No, but you need to sleep."

He carried her to a furnished bedroom and to a large bed, setting her down gently. He undressed her, removing the nun's uniform and handing them to Edward, but leaving her in her bra and panties. He then covered her up and caressed the spot where he had fed. While there was no puncture wound, it was reddened, and looked like a hickey. He smiled a bit as she whimpered softly.

He then turned to Edward and motioned for the door. Edward followed him out, closing the door behind him.

"Burn those. She'll have no need of them."

"Carlisle?"

Cullen looked at Edward, "She's staying here."

Edward studied Cullen. This was odd behavior coming from Cullen and he was concerned.

"She's rather powerful," he said, walking down the stairs, "I think I want to study her further, see what she will do. She had no intention of taking her vows. She was using the convent and intended to leave soon. I want to see what her abilities will do."

Cullen could feel her blood in him, warming him. He felt restless and full of energy. Her blood was potent and powerful.

"Should I get her other clothes to wear?"

Cullen shook his head. "Not yet. She is to remain unbroken. She is a virgin and I wish her to remain as such."

"Yes, sir."

Cullen looked at Edward, "But other means are available as long as she is unharmed."

"Yes, sir."

Cullen waved him off and headed back to his study to catch up on some business. Edward went and had the clothing destroyed.

Bella slept.

* * *

Would love to know what you think so far, so please review!


	4. Chapter 3

**The Witch Bearer**

A/N: Adult content and language

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No copy-right infringement of any other books or related media is intended.

**Chapter 3.**

Carlisle Cullen sat pondering his new "guest". He could still feel the affects of her blood, so much more potent than a normal mortal.

So, she was a witch, a mirror witch. He was unfamiliar with such a term, but then he did not make it his business to dabble with the Magi. Rarely did their kinds mingle.

Still, he had no idea what she was capable of. He knew she had strong mental abilities, but what else could she do? What else would she do? Was this something he would need to monitor now?

It was bad enough he had Garou (werewolves) in his city, but now Magi?

So, what of the one he held in his home? Was she sent to spy on him for her people? Did she know what he was?

He hadn't delved that deep into her mind yet to discover the answers. He'd have to rectify that when he could. Perhaps on the next rising, he could. In the meantime, he ensured she would have limited access to places in the house and was under guard. He really didn't need to be awakened with his house in ashes around him.

Precisely at sunrise, the heavy metal vault door locked for the day. Unless one had the security code, one could not open the door and would have to wait until sunset for the door to unlock. Only a chosen few, very chosen few, had the code. He lies back on the bed and closed his eyes, allowing the day to take him to his rest.

Edward watched the sleeping Bella. He had returned to her room and slipped inside without her waking. One of the perks of being what he was, although he wasn't entirely sure how much of it would be an asset when he dealt with her, a witch.

He was being torn in two directions. His first and foremost duty was to protect Carlisle, even if it meant laying his life down for the Prince. The second was his interest in the woman. He had not, in all of his years, been so torn in his duty. He didn't like it, and he refused to allow anyone see it.

She was a weakness, a distraction, and he could not help but feel some anger for it. She also was drawing Carlisle's attention, and it made him jealous. Such was the life of being blood bonded to a vampire.

He moved over to the bed and eased down to sit beside her. The darkness of the room did not bother him, he could see well enough from the outside lights. A perk of being what he was. He took his time to study the woman. Her breathing was steady and even, her skin fair and smooth. Her auburn hair was silky and shiny. Her eyelashes long and left black half moons on her face from her closed eyes.

Lust shot through him, heating his blood, causing him to harden. He wanted her. He wanted to own her, possess her, make her his. He wanted to be her first, brand her with his body, with his passion.

Perhaps Cullen knew it. Perhaps that was why Cullen decreed her virginity off limits. Of course, Edward also knew that virgins' blood was pure and potent to a vampire and virgins were highly prized. Add in any extraordinary abilities, genetics, or events to boost the potency, and you had one addictive drink.

Virgin, witch, and desire would make for one heady mixture.

He reached out and gently stroked her cheek with a finger. Her brow furrowed slightly in unease, then smoothed out once more as she relaxed. He slid off his shoes, and then removed his clothing before sliding into bed with her. Carefully, he took her into his arms, bringing her against his body.

She whimpered faintly, her body moving restlessly. The effects of the feeding would keep her docile and weak until tomorrow. He moaned softly as her body rubbed against his arousal.

Bella fought through the layers of sleep and relaxation, trying to surface to consciousness. She knew she was not alone and it frightened her, especially when she had to struggle to wake. Was she drugged?

She pried open her eyes and glanced at whomever it was in bed with her. Edward Cullen. She whimpered softly. He glanced at her face, looked into her eyes and smiled softly at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered to her as a hand caressed her body, moving down her side to her stomach.

"Stop it," she protested weakly, "Leave me alone."

"Let me touch you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

Bella tried to turn her head away, to avoid the kiss, but he captured her easily enough. She refused to part her lips for him, tried to fight the pleasure. He refused to relent, continued to kiss her lips, lapping at them with his tongue.

His hand slid over her panty-covered mound, his fingers pressing against her nether lips. Bella's body jumped and she whimpered, and she reached up to try and push Edward back, but the languid pleasure was stealing her mind, her strength.

She gasped when she felt his hand slide beneath her panties, slipping into her moist sex. Edward took advantage of the gasp, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her pushing turned to grasping, holding tightly as his fingers stroked her, gathering her wetness, and then brushed against her clit.

Edward rubbed his arousal against her hip as he overwhelmed her with desire and seduced her with pleasure. Her body was moving restlessly against the bed, against him, as he stoked the fires within her to greater heights. Every few moments, he would tickle her opening with his fingers, gathering more of her fluids, then rub against her anal opening. The first couple of times, she would stiffen a bit, but he didn't press her, only rewarded her with more stroking of her clit.

Bella was panting and trembling. Each time he stroked against her clit, she would climb higher, straining for release, coiling tighter and tighter, but then his fingers would move away and she'd whimper with frustration, moving restlessly. One of his legs slid between hers and opened her up to him, spreading her legs wider. She could feel his arousal, hot and hard, rubbing against her. A frisson of panic shot through her.

What was she doing? What was he doing to her? She moaned.

He broke the kiss to speak to her, "Shh…don't fight it, Isabella."

His lips captured hers once more before she could reply, to verbally protest.

She moaned, protesting the pleasure, the loss of control as her passion took over. She tried to pull away, but his fingers captured her clit, rubbing the bundle of sensitive nerves and causing her to jump.

She sobbed softly, unable to escape. He was overwhelming her, drowning her. Her own body betrayed her, demanding more and more, to give in to the unspoken promise of pleasure.

This time, her movements weren't struggles to escape, but her own sensuality taking control. She moved with him, matching his movements.

Edward knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her orgasm was coming and her muscles were tightening, her body becoming stiff and her movements stilted. Her breathing was ragged and she was making mewling sounds, pleading demands. He broke the kiss, his mouth settled over the spot where Cullen had fed, over the hickey left from the feeding and suckled hard.

The area, still sensitive from the feeding, triggered her orgasm. She shrieked, her body going into overdrive, writhing against him. His fingers moved to her opening, gathering even more of her fluids as it leaked from her during orgasm, then returned to her clit. He continued to stroke her,

She wanted to cry. She hated herself for allowing it to happen, for not fighting as hard as she should have, for feeling pleasure in the act. Even now, after some time, her breaths caught, he was still hard and moving against her, his arms refusing to let her go. She was afraid he would demand more from her and she wasn't sure if she could fight him off, to refuse him the final intimate act, not after what had just happened.

Tears rose up and shimmered behind her clenched lids. She knew if she opened them, they'd spill over. She tried to keep her breathing even, to feign calm, but it was too hard, she was too worn down, her self control ragged. She sobbed softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, nuzzling the back of her neck, his body stilling, but still, she felt him, hot and heavy, hard, against her hip.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded, her voice wavering. She hated that sign of weakness. She needed a mirror or a dark reflective surface.

He stroked along her body, trying to calm her, nuzzling her neck slowly.

"There's no need to be ashamed, Bella."

She tensed and started to struggle to pull away, "How dare you! You…you seduced me! I didn't want this!"

Edward sighed and let her go, letting her pull away from him. She scrambled off the bed. He watched her, his eyes moving over her body. She still wore her bra, but nothing else. And he was naked, his arousal blatant and exposed. She blinked then looked away, red in the face. He smiled faintly, trying not to show his amusement.

"Where are my clothes?" she demanded, hands fisted at her sides, looking somewhere over his head.

"Gone," he said simply.

"Gone…where?"

He smiled a bit. She'd have never made it as a nun, he thought. Either that or she'd be one hell of a mother superior. He'd rather think about her in his bed than as a nun. She had too much passion, was too sensual, to be a nun.

"You won't need them and when Carlisle is ready, he'll supply you with clothes."

She stared at him in horror. What did that mean? What were they going to do with her?

She started to back away from him as he sat up. She looked around and saw the bathroom.

"There's nothing in there that you could use as a weapon or hurt yourself with," he said, matter of fact.

Bella took that as permission and hurried away from the bedroom and into the bathroom, closing the door. Unfortunately, there was no lock.

She felt sullied. They might not have had sex, but she still felt as though they had. She wanted a hot shower or a hot bath to soak, but was afraid to with him in the other room. She wanted clothes, something to wrap around herself. She wanted out of here.

Bella looked around the room for a camera, hidden or otherwise. She assumed the room was kept for those they wanted to keep an eye on, a pampered prisoner of sorts, which would account for no locks and nothing to use as a weapon, which would mean they had to have a surveillance system set up. She saw nothing in the bathroom. She hoped that was true.

She thought it rather disgusting that they might have a camera in the bathroom, but who knew.

She hurried to turn on the shower as hot as it would go, then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She was relieved that it was one of those extra large bath towels. Her hand caressed the softness of the material. Cullen was rich, no doubt about it.

She frowned and hurried to the mirror after tucking the ends in, covering her body. As the room steamed from the hot water, the mirror became foggy and she traced symbols along the edges of the mirror. As she finished each symbol, it would begin to glow golden amber, until the mirror's edge was glowing brightly.

Bella quickly used her hand to wipe the center of the mirror clear of condensation and watched as her reflection in the mirror darkened and went to black. She concentrated on the mirror as images flickered, her room at the convent, her room here with Edward still sitting on the bed though he was looking at the bathroom door, she saw Cullen asleep in his room, causing her to shiver. Then, a familiar room came into focus. Not one of hers, but a friend's of hers.

She tapped the mirror five times, lightly, causing a glow to suffuse her friend's room, and then her friend staggered into view.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice asked, yawning.

Bella must have woken her up. It was still early.

"I need help," Bella whispered as loud as she could without being heard by Edward.

Alice eyed Bella and then blinked. She nodded and stepped back, lifting her hands, palms out, toward the mirror.

Bella did the same on her end. They both began to chant softly. As they chanted, the mirror's surface began to shimmer and waver like water. Bella climbed up onto the counter just as Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

Bella panicked and threw her self through the mirror.

When Bella did not reply, Edward opened the door and stepped in, immediately seeing the glowing mirror and Bella on the other side of the mirror, standing next to another young woman. Edward hurried toward the mirror but Bella and Alice ended the spell, causing the mirror to return to normal.

Edward cursed.

Alice eyed the handsome man in the mirror before it shimmered and returned to being a mirror. She then looked at Bella, lifting a brow.

"Well, you want to tell me what you were doing with that yummy man?"

Bella looked at Alice and shook her head, hurrying to her friend's closet. "I need some clothes and a place to hide."

Alice followed, although a bit more slowly, "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella turned and looked at her friend as she pulled on a robe, "That was Edward Cullen, the bodyguard and personal assistant of

Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

Alice blinked in surprise.

"Mr. Cullen happens to be a vampire."

Alice sat down on the bed, shocked.

"He knows what I am. He was holding me prisoner. Edward…he…ummm…"

Alice shot to her feet, "He raped you?" She was furious.

"No, no…he didn't rape me. He…touched me…" Bella blushed.

"Really?" Alice was amused and thrilled for her friend.

"It's not funny, Alice!"

"Well, at least he got you off, right?"

Bella turned away, too mortified to face her friend, to talk about what just happened. Her hand strayed to the hickey on her neck, causing a shiver and flare of heat to coil within her belly.

"Bella, talk to me."

"They know about me, Alice. I have to hide. I don't need this."

"Bella, honey, maybe…this was meant to be. Did you ever ask yourself that? Maybe meeting them means something. Maybe they're supposed to help you. Did you try scrying them?"

Bella sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wincing as her fingers caught the tangles.

"All of my things are at the convent. I can't go back. They'll be waiting for me there."

"I'll go and pick your things up. You'll have to call and let them know."

Bella nodded and then sat down, and sighed.

"Are you OK, Bella? Did he hurt you?"

"It's not something I asked for. He snuck into the room while I was…sleeping."

"Did they drug you? Why were you sleeping?"

Bella shook her head, "Cullen…drank my blood." She touched the hickey and shivered again. The mark was warm and seemed to throb with her pulse.

"I need a shower. After, I'll call the convent. You can't let him see you, Alice. He saw you through the mirror. He might recognize you."

"I'll be careful, Bella, don't worry."

"She…what?" There was a definite tone of disbelief.

Jasper Hale studied his friend. No, not studied, stared. He wasn't sure how to take what Edward was saying.

"She passed through the mirror like it was a doorway. I could SEE her on the other side, with another woman."

"Are you sure?"

Edward gave his friend a dark look, "Of course I'm sure. She was in the bathroom and then she wasn't, the mirror was glowing and I could see her on the other side."

Jasper lifted his hands in a peace gesture, "Easy, old man. It's just really hard to take in, you know?"

Edward studied his friend. Jasper had been blood bonded to Cullen since the 1800's and Edward and Jasper were very close. In fact, it was Edward that had trained Jasper and taught him the ropes of being blood bonded.

"Now I know what she meant by a mirror witch."

Jasper made a face. "Magi? Yuck."

"Not as yuck as it's going to be when Carlisle finds out."

"Well, we could go down to the convent and wait for her. She has to return there, right?"

"She might already think we'll be waiting for her. She'll know me on sight."

"But she won't know me. I'll dress down and hang out and wait. Have security print out a copy of her picture so I'll know her by sight."

"What if she sends her friend instead? I'll have to be there to point them out."

"What about her friend?"

"We'll have to take them both. If Bella knows about Carlisle, who knows who she's told."

"What do we have to combat Magi? I don't really want to find myself as a frog or some such."

"I don't think they'd do magic in public. In front of the convent."

"Ahh, true."

They headed to Jasper's car and took off for Forks.

Alice and Bella pulled up to the outer gates of the convent. Bella was driving, just in case she had to make a getaway. The both of them looked around after they had parked. They saw no one to raise any suspicions but the two of them were on hyper alert.

Alice slid out of the car and hurried to the convent gates, ringing the bell. Bella kept an eye out for anyone approaching, any rich looking cars coming near.

The gate opened and Alice stepped inside. Bella became even more tense and worried.

Two minutes later, Bella was surprised by a knock on her window. She turned in fear to see a blond man, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, with a jean jacket over. He was gorgeous, and if Bella wasn't so caught up in the trouble she was in, she might have been interested.

She rolled the window down a few inches, "Yeah?"

"Hello. Please…change?" He held his hand out, his accent was thick,

English broken.

Bella looked away from him to rummage in the ashtray for change. She grabbed a handful and turned back to him, only to tense up. He had a gun pointed at her.

She should have been worried about the gun, but what worried her most was seeing Edward approaching from behind the blond man. She cursed beneath her breath and gave the blond man a dirty look. He smiled.

Edward approached the car and went to open the door, "Jasper, go wait by the gate and help the friend when she returns."

Jasper saluted and headed over to the gate, standing off to one side.

Edward opened the door and reached in, undoing Bella's seatbelt. He then "helped" her out of the car. Bella was tense and glaring daggers at him.

"That wasn't very nice," he said softly, "running away like that."

"Let go of me before I start screaming."

"And draw attention to us? Do you really want the seedy citizens of Forks to come investigating?"

"Seedier than you and your boss?" she said pointedly.

He chuckled softly, stepping closer to her until she was backed against the side of the car and his body was against hers. She gasped softly, alarmed and afraid.

He leaned down to her, "You shouldn't have run. There was no reason to."

She went red, "Like hell! Get off of me!" She started pushing at him, trying to push him away, but he refused to budge.

"You're afraid of your response to me," he said gently.

"I refuse to be some sort of prisoner of you and your boss, someone for you to play with."

"Bella?" Alice's shaky voice called out.

Edward and Bella turned their heads to look. Jasper had Alice by the arm, the pistol pressed against her side. Alice was carrying a small suitcase and a black duffel bag.

"Jasper, take Bella's friend to your car and take her back to Cullen's. I'll ride with Bella in this car."

Jasper nodded and walked with Alice to his car, whistling softly a jaunty little tune. Alice looked at Bella who nodded faintly, giving her a reassuring look.

Edward turned back to Bella and leaned down, kissing her. Bella tried to protest, pushing at him, but he kept her pinned against the car, distracting her, keeping her from communicating in any way with her friend.

Jasper was rather taken by Bella's friend. He led her to the car and helped her inside, then got in and drove off. He kept glancing at her, she kept her eyes forward, but he knew she was afraid.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She started slightly then glanced at him. She had short black hair and bright blue eyes and wore jeans and a sweater. She had a wary look in her eyes, but her chin lifted a bit and looked back out the windshield.

Jasper chuckled softly, "My name is Jasper Hale."

She shrugged in indifference.

"So you're a witch too?"

She held the duffel bag more tightly, but staying silent.

"Edward saw what the two of you did with the mirror. I didn't know to whether to believe him or not. It was rather far fetched."

Silence.

"Hmm. I see I'm going to have to apply some charm to get you to relax."

She snorted faintly. He grinned.

No more was said as they drove from Forks to Port Angeles. They pulled up to the gates of Cullen's estate, he slid his key card in and the gates swung open. He pulled in and up to the front entrance, parking the car. He got out and came around the car to help her out. She refused to give up the duffel bag, but allowed him to carry the suitcase. He kept one hand on her elbow, the grip tight but not tight enough to hurt or leave marks. It was a warning to be good.

"Welcome to the Cullen estate. I'm sure you'll be comfortable here. There are plenty of amenities to occupy one's time. Gym, pool, spa, garden, a maze."

She looked at him, her eyes glittering coldly, "Just shut up. I'm not here as a guest. You kidnapped me. Am I supposed to jump for joy at being here?"

He looked at her, lifting a brow, "Sassy, aren't you?"

She looked away, with a hmph. He grinned.

He led her up the stairs to Bella's room, "Edward took the liberty of removing the mirror in the bathroom, so don't get too excited."

She rolled her eyes but said nothing. He released her in the room, carrying the suitcase to the bed and setting it down. He then turned to her and eyed the duffel bag.

"Let's see the contents."

"Like hell." She tightened her hold on it.

He smiled and started toward her.

Edward continued to kiss Bella until she had given in and began to kiss him back. She may fight it, fight him, but deep down, she was just as drawn to him as he was to her.

Reluctantly, he lifted his head and looked down on her. Her skin was flushed, her eyes closed. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest, and her breathing was quickened.

He touched her face, "We need to go."

Her eyes opened, the golden amber reminded him of honey. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments before she looked away, submitting.

This time.

Edward helped her into the car and got in, driving them back to the estate. They still had a few hours before Cullen would wake.

He wondered if Jasper was having fun with his handful. He kept glancing at Bella, who seemed deep in thought. He hoped she wasn't planning on trouble.

Jasper smiled at Alice and turned on the charm.

"Let me see the bag," he said, his voice soft and soothing, intimate.

Alice's eyes widened and a shiver ran through her but she held onto the bag more tightly.

"No."

He moved toward her, causing her to back away until she bumped against the wall.

"I just need to make sure no weapons are being hidden in there."

She shook her head, watching him approach.

"Then let me see."

She shook her head again.

He smiled a bit, lifting a hand and bracing it on the wall near her head. She flinched a bit, expecting him to touch her, or strike her. His other hand went to the wall at her waist, effectively trapping her there. She would have to duck on one side, but he could body check her easily.

"What's your name, little one?"

She frowned slightly, "Alice."

"Cute name," he murmured, leaning in slightly, "Are you a witch like your friend?"

"Not…quite."

Alice could smell his cologne, it tickled and tantalized her, making her want to lean in closer. She could feel the heat of his body and she felt her body start to respond. She wasn't sure whether to like it or not. She knew he was using some form of magic on her, but she wasn't sure what kind.

He took the hand at her waist level and removed it from the wall. He took a hold of the duffel bag as he leaned in to brush his lips against her brow.

"You want to show me what's inside, Alice."

"I…I do?"

"Yes, you do."

He started to draw the bag away and she was giving in to him. She wanted to, right?

If she could only shut off the warning bells going off in her head, this would be wonderful.

Wait. Warning bells? Oh, hell! She shook her head, trying to clear it.

A breeze began to circle the room, which turned into something stronger. Jasper was a bit distracted to notice at first, keeping his attention on Alice, but when she looked up into his eyes, he noticed first the cold look in them, and then the sudden shove he felt, knocking him away from her.

"How dare you try your tricks with me, you bastard!"

She was furious and the wind reflected her anger. It pushed at him, buffeting him, moving him away from her. The curtains waved and even the bedspread was moving from the force of the wind.

He lifted his hands in a gesture of peace, "Alice."

"Don't Alice me, you ass! Get the hell out of here before I send you flying out the window!"

Jasper opted to err on the side of caution and he edged toward the door.

She eyed him angrily until he slipped out, the door closing after him. Then and only then did the wind dissipate and she staggered to the bed, collapsing down on it.

She hated using her abilities sometimes. She was lucky that he bought her threat because there was no way she could have sent him out the window. She was lucky she could summon even what she had.

Bella, what the hell did we get ourselves into?

* * *

A/N: Reference for words in italics

_Blood bonded_: When a vampire feeds his blood to a chosen human they become half human/vampire, and are in his service for eternity


	5. Chapter 4

The Witch Bearer

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**No copy-right infringement of any other books or related media is intended.**

**Chapter 4.**

Bella was silent on the way back to the estate. Even when Edward escorted her inside, she remained silent. He kept eyeing her, as if expecting trouble, but she was complacent. For now, at least.

She hoped Alice was all right. She was worried that maybe Edward's friend would try something. She hoped not. She didn't want to feel responsible, or at least, more so than she already did, if something happened to Alice.

Bella started toward the stairs, knowing she'd be held back in her room. Edward pulled her to the library instead. He stepped into the room and cleared it with a simple, "Out."

Four men, she assumed off duty security, looked at Edward as they headed for the door, although a couple did hesitate when seeing her. One winked at her, giving her a very appreciative look.

Edward growled audibly which hurried them out. Bella jerked her arm from his grasp, giving him a glare.

"Would you stop manhandling me!"

He smiled at her, one of knowing, remembering their intimate encounter. She blushed and looked away.

"What are we doing here anyway? Shouldn't I be locked in my cell?"

"You're able to wander the house. The areas you aren't allowed, you'll be stopped. You can wander the grounds in the back, there's a maze and gardens. There's a pool if you'd like to swim, indoor gym."

"And yet, I still can't leave here."

"You know why."

"Because you and your employer kidnapped me, and now, my friend."

"What did you tell her?"

"None of your business."

"Did you tell her about Mr. Cullen?"

"That he's an arrogant bastard and an accessory to kidnapping? Yes."

Edward's eyes narrowed on her, "You know what I mean."

Bella turned away from him, making her way around the library. She didn't want to look at him, didn't want to remember what she had experienced. She was confused, befuddled, and felt weakened by the memory. She needed to remain on her toes.

She felt antsy, edgy. A dark, oily feeling crept over her, making her feel paranoid. She knew what that meant. Something was going to happen. Something evil.

"I need to see Alice," she said softly, "I'd like to see her now, please."

Edward studied her, then nodded, "All right."

Bella headed for the door, a shudder passing through her, one that even Edward could see as it shook her body. She wavered a moment, and he grabbed onto her arm, thinking she might topple.

"Bella?" he asked, concerned.

Her body stiffened then jerked before sliding toward the floor. He caught her, easing her down. Her eyes stared upwards, seeing something he could not. Her breathing was ragged, her muscles twitching, as if she was having a fit.

Edward moved off to the phone, hitting a button, then barking out an order, "Medic to the library, NOW!"

He then slammed the phone down into the cradle before hurrying back to Bella. He scooped her up and carried her to the leather sofa.

It didn't take long before one of Cullen's employees came in, carrying a medical bag. Trained field doctor from the military, he was incorporated into the team due to Cullen's need for a doctor to his men.

"What happened?" the medic asked as he approached.

Edward explained what had happened, his voice concerned.

Jasper came in a few moments later, but Edward waved him off. The medic checked Bella out, who was still locked in her "fit".

"It looks like an epileptic fit, but it's not," he said. "The best we can do it make her comfortable until she comes out of it. Don't let her fall, watch her breathing."

He rolled her onto her side so that she couldn't swallow her tongue. Edward hovered nearby, worried, watching. Jasper waited.

It took a few minutes before Bella's body seemed to collapse and relax. She took a gasping breath of air. She was covered in sweat, and trembling. The medic took a stethoscope and checked her lungs and heart.

Bella blinked and tried to move back, "What's going on?"

"Let him do his work," Edward ordered her, "You had a fit of some sort."

Bella's eyes met Edward's, and then looked away.

"You seem to be fine. Is your vision blurred?" the medic asked.

"I'm fine, it happens sometimes," she replied, trying to sit up.

Edward set a hand on her shoulder and kept her pinned to the sofa. Bella's jaw clenched. Jasper smiled a bit.

The medic nodded and put away his stuff, standing. "Get some food and fluids in you."

Edward flinched. He hadn't even considered that maybe Bella hadn't had time to get some food and he never asked.

"Thank you," she said, and shoved Edward's hand off of her in order to sit up.

He tried to help her, but she kept brushing his hands away, then snapped, "Would you STOP!"

Jasper coughed softly behind his hand to cover up the laughter.

Bella looked over at Jasper and scowled, "Where's Alice?"

"She's resting in your room," he replied.

"Your English is improved," she said wryly.

He grinned.

She shook her head and glared at Edward.

"I'd like to return to my cell."

Edward frowned, "It's not your cell."

She stood up and wavered, but practically snarled at Edward when he reached out to steady her.

She started for the door, Edward following, but Bella spun around to face him, anger causing her eyes to glitter hotly at him.

"No. Stay away from me. I think you and your chivalry have done enough."

Edward felt a flash of lust burn him as it swept through his body. She was magnificent! He took a step toward her, but something in his eyes must have given him away. Her eyes flare open in surprise, and in feminine wariness, she turned and ran.

Edward smirked faintly, knowing exactly why she was running. It didn't alleviate the desire he had for her, but it did feed his male ego some. Jasper laughed.

"Charming the ladies, I see," Jasper said.

Edward glanced at him with a smile, "Isn't she magnificent?"

Jasper shrugged a bit, "She's too hot headed for me. I wouldn't know whether to kiss her or strangle her."

Edward frowned faintly as something akin to jealousy flashed through him at Jasper's words. He shrugged it off.

"So, how is her friend?"

"She's a witch."

Edward lifted a brow.

"She used wind to push me away from her."

"Wind?"

"Air…something like that. Hell if I know. I thought witches used the four elements, so Alice must use Air."

Jasper fell silent, thinking back on the little witch. He rather liked the way she got all pissed off with him, how her blue eyes flashed like lightning, how her cheeks went red. Her short black hair was set in an inverted bob, so that it was short in the back, exposing the skin on the back of her neck, yet angled toward the front, coming to just below her cheeks.

She stood about 5'3 or 5'4. Just tall enough that she could lay her head on his shoulder if she chose to.

She had smelled like peaches. He loved peaches.

Edward shook his head, "So, where does that leave Bella?"

Jasper startled slightly, blinking to bring himself back to the now, "I have no clue, Old Man. The Magi keep their secrets just as well as the Vampires."

"I'm not so sure she's really Magi," Edward mused aloud, "Otherwise, there'd be more around her."

"Maybe they're just a small coven."

"Which means, there's got to be at least two more, one for each element."

"Carlisle is not going to like this. "

"I could see him enjoying the fact that he has pet witches in his city, as long as he had control over them. He's already somewhat taken with Bella."

Jasper studied Edward. Edward had spoken with a flat tone.

"Marry her," Jasper suggested, "Convince her to marry you to protect her. You know Carlisle wouldn't touch her then."

Edward shook his head, "No, he wouldn't, but I couldn't do it. After 15 years, 20 years, then what? She'd age; I'd remain the same. She'd either have to go on the blood, or be killed."

"Carlisle hasn't shown any interest in women for a long time."

"I know."

"Why now?"

"I don't know."

They walked out of the library. Edward needed to order some food to be taken to their "guests". Jasper mulled over Bella's friend, Alice.

Bella slipped into "her" room and Alice sat up on the bed. Seeing her friend, both of them sighed with relief, and then smiled.

"Are you all right?" Bella asked.

Alice nodded and held out the duffel bag, "Yes, but I had to use some magic to get him away from me. I just about fell willingly into his arms."

Bella nodded, "They seem to be have the ability to do that, the dogs. I wonder how many women they've seduced before."

Alice eyed her friend with a grin. She heard the jealous note in Bella's voice. Truth be told, she didn't like to think about Jasper seducing other women, but she was just going to ignore that.

Bella opened the bag and started to remove the items therein.

"I had a vision downstairs," she said, "It's here, in Forks."

"Really? Did you see where?"

"No, but I saw a battle, it was in a trap."

"Tell me."

"We need the other girls. We have to stand together if we're to defeat it."

"Somehow, I don't think our…hosts…are going to allow us to visit with them, and Jasper said they removed the mirror from the bathroom"

Bella lit the candles she had set up and Alice went to close the blinds to darken the room. Liquid was poured from a canteen into a black bowl.

"How did you manage to keep that a secret from the nuns?"

Bella grinned, "I told them it was a Buddhist's alms bowl. It was a reminder to be humble."

Alice grinned at that, "Shame on you."

Bella picked up a blade, her _athame_. It wasn't a sharp weapon meant to cut, the blade had no cutting edges, but it did have a sharp point. It was meant as a tool, as a focus, and it stored extra magical energy within it.

Alice could feel the magical energy that radiated from the _athame_ and from the scrying bowl. She knew they were old, handed down from mother to daughter, that went back many, many generations, back to Italy, where Bella's mother's line descended from, and her magical line could be traced back to Calabria, in Italy, located between the Tyrrhenian and Ionian Seas, the "toe" of Italy's "boot."

Bella pricked her thumb, allowing the blood to drip into the dark liquid, then stuck her thumb into her mouth to lick the blood. The mark on her neck throbbed and she shifted uneasily.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked.

Bella looked up at her friend and nodded, "I'm fine. It's just this whole business is getting to me."

Alice nodded. She sat down across from Bella and they both started to chant softly, raising their energies up. They both stared into the bowl, the liquid was inky black but the smooth surface soon began to waver and shimmer.

It woke from its long slumber. It felt nothing but sheer hunger, lust for blood, for mayhem and terror.

A hundred years ago, it had gone to ground to heal, and to sleep, to hide. Now, it was ready to re-emerge and reacquaint itself with the world.

It sent out psychic feelers, exploring around its hiding place, seeking sustenance and danger. Sensing nothing nearby, it exploded from the earth, surfacing with a shower of dirt and rocks. It roared its introduction to the night, stretching gigantic limbs of scale and muscle, its inky blackness reflecting nothing of its surroundings. It was as though the blackness swallowed the shadows around it.

Then, it began to shrink down, its scales seemingly being absorbed into the skin. When it was over, a man stood in its place. He had black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale and smooth. He wore a black silk shirt and black leather pants and black boots.

He was gorgeous, in a cold and dangerous way.

He found a house with a family getting ready for bed. He smiled.

Knocking on the door, the husband answered.

"Hello," he said, his voice smooth and alluring. It exuded a slick charm.

The husband opened the door and let him in. It was the last thing he ever did.

The man in black lifted a hand and closed his hand into a fist, and the husband started to choke, clawing at his own throat, but unable to remove the restriction. It did not take long before he was dead. The man in black opened his hand, letting the body fall. The terror from the victim's death was a mere teaser to the killer, an appetizer. The killer wanted, needed, more, needed the terror, the death, to strengthen him, feed him.

Carlisle knew he was not alone when he woke for the evening. He could hear the familiar heartbeat belonging to Edward. Edward typically would be present when he woke in order to report the day's happenings, go over his schedule, any appointments that needed to be dealt with, phone calls, or other general business.

"How did our guest fare?" Carlisle asked Edward as he sat up.

"She managed to escape, but we brought her back, plus a friend of hers."

Carlisle studied Edward, "Details."

Edward told Carlisle what had happened and what was done to bring them back. Carlisle looked mildly surprised and amused.

"Have they had their evening meal yet?" Carlisle asked as he started to get dressed.

"No, sir."

"Have them dine in my study. I wish to speak with them."

"Yes, sir."

They then went over the evening's schedule. Carlisle was a bit distracted however, his mind going over what Edward had told him. He did not doubt Edward's words, and knew them to be the truth. Edward had been with him even as Carlisle was growing up, and when Carlisle was _Embraced_, Edward stood by him, protected him and had refused the _Embrace_ whenever it was offered to him.

However, Carlisle also knew that Edward was vying for the woman. He should reward Edward with the woman and withdraw his interest, but this was far beyond his own interest now. The woman, and her friend, were a security risk. If he _blood bonded _her, what would it mean to her? Would she retain her gifts, her abilities, or lose them? He could always use her abilities, his own personal sorceress. What Prince could brag about that?

He smiled faintly.

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle blinked and glanced at Edward, "Hmm?"

"If you've finished with me, I'll go and have a tray sent to your study for them."

Carlisle waved him off. As Edward went to the kitchen, Carlisle made

his way to his study to look over some files before the women were brought to him.

Alice knocked on the bathroom door when Bella finished vomiting.

"Oh, honey…you ok?"

The toilet flushed and the sink turned on, "Yeah…give me a minute."

Bella rinsed out her mouth and drank some of the water before shutting off the faucet. She used her wet hands to dab her face, cooling herself down.

She finally emerged from the bathroom, smiling weakly in the face of Alice's concern.

"Maybe this is too much for us, Bella. Maybe we should ask for help."

Bella shook her head, "It's too much of a risk, Alice. We know vampires don't do anything out of the goodness of their hearts."

"Just because your aunt ended up killed by vamps, doesn't mean they're all bad."

"What did you see?"

Bella paled and shook her head, a look of terror passing over her features, "I can't talk about it, Alice. It was horrible…"

Alice hugged her friend, surprised to find her trembling.

The knock on the door went unanswered, the two women hoping they'd be left alone but it wasn't to be. The door opened and Edward stepped in.

Immediately, he moved toward them, "What's wrong?"

Bella sighed and stepped back from Alice, "No one invited you in."

He gave her a pointed look, then folded his arms, waiting.

Alice glanced between the two of them then sighed, "Should I leave the two of you alone?"

Edward smiled faintly, "I've come to escort you two to dinner."

"Why can't we have it in here?" Bella asked, suspicious.

Edward grinned, "Mr. Cullen wishes to speak with you two while you dine."

Bella shook her head, "I'm not really in the mood to deal with him."

Edward lifted a brow, "Then your friend may dine with him."

Alice started to say something but Bella interrupted.

"Like hell," she snapped, "I am not letting my friend face him alone!"

Edward smiled, "Then let's go."

Alice only shook her head. Bella was always calm and kind. To see her like this, quick to snap at Edward, least of all anyone, was amazing.

She studied Edward and could see that he enjoyed the sparring.

Bella bristled then headed for the door. She was still upset over what she had seen, and her protective instincts were in high gear. She didn't want Alice touched by the vampire. She was too scattered, her emotions out of whack.

Edward motioned for Alice to precede him and then followed them out of the room. He directed them down the stairs and to the study. Jasper stood there at the door and knocked twice before opening the door, holding it for them as they approached and then stepped inside.

Carlisle stood at the French doors, but turned to face them as they stepped into the room.

"Good evening, Bella, and Miss."

Edward stepped in after them, "Mr. Carlisle Cullen, Alice."

Carlisle lifted a brow, "Another no last name?"

Alice looked at Bella, then at Carlisle, "Brandon. Alice Brandon."

Carlisle nodded his head toward her, "Please, the two of you sit down and dine."

He motioned to a table set with tableware. Edward moved to a cart and removed the covers.

Bella and Alice took a seat and Edward served them their meal. Alice grinned a bit at Bella.

"I could get used to being served," she said, "Especially by handsome men."

Bella made a face at her then picked up her fork, but only pushed the food around.

"The food not to your liking, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"The food is fine, I'm sure."

"She was sick earlier," Alice supplied.

Edward looked at Bella, studying her.

Bella flushed, "I'm fine."

Carlisle walked toward Bella, who stood up to face him, clenching her fork in her hand.

"Look at me, Bella," Carlisle said, his voice soft and soothing.

Alice sucked in a soft breath, but Jasper, who she hadn't noticed approach, laid his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place, and to warn her to be silent.

Bella fought the compulsion, but with what had happened earlier, she was just too tired. She looked up at Carlisle.

Carlisle could see the faint, haunted look in her eyes, the emotional exhaustion. He reached out and brushed the line of her jaw with his fingertips, staring into her eyes.

Bella could feel the tell tale sensation of butterfly wings brushing against the walls of her mind. She let him in, opening only recent memories to him, but reinforcing past memories. Carlisle could see what she was doing and smiled faintly. If he really wanted to, her walls would make no difference. Still, she was not fighting him so he stayed with the recent memories, for now.

He went gently, caressing her mind with his, soothing her as he watched. He saw what she had seen during her scrying session, saw what looked to be a man massacre a family. He saw the blood spraying. He saw the man controlling the woman, making her slaughter her own children, the woman screaming silently, crying, the terror and pain on her face as she was unable to stop herself. He saw the monster raping the woman, both covered in blood, he saw the monster torturing the woman, biting her, beating her, until the woman was dead. He saw the monster continue to rape and savage the woman, until there was nothing left but a mutilated carcass.

He saw the monster reveling in all of it, and it sickened even him, a vampire that had lived for centuries, having fought in wars both mortal and immortal alike.

Bella was crying as she witnessed it all over again, and Carlisle knew the memory of it would haunt her for a long time. Still, he also saw her resolve in dealing with the monster, destroying it. He didn't understand why she was feeling…responsible…why she felt she had to be the one to do it.

He took her into his arms and held her as she cried, his mind comforting hers, his thoughts caressing hers.

Alice tensed as she watched, wanting to speak up, to help her friend, but Jasper's hand tightened a bit on her shoulder and she remained silent. She did glance up at him, glaring at him for his high handedness. He winked at her.

Edward felt anger and jealousy well up, intense and hot, causing him to tense up, his breathing to go harsh and ragged. He knew that it was stemmed mostly from his attachment to Carlisle, the _blood bond _they shared as well as his interest in Bella. Add in the fact that _blood bonded_ physical responses are pumped up from vampire blood, making them stronger, more intense, and you have one hell of an explosion waiting to happen.

Jasper knew this and it was the reason why he was keeping Alice contained, in case Edward did lose it. Alice might not understand now, but it was for her safety.

Bella sniffled and started to draw back from Carlisle, embarrassed and angry. Carlisle allowed her to step back, reaching into his suit jacket pocket and removing a handkerchief, offering it to her. She took it and dabbed her eyes with it, noting the fine quality and the silk thread monogram. She wasn't about to blow her nose in it!

Carlisle burst into laughter, his mind still connected with hers, sharing her thoughts. They all looked at him in surprise.

He did not explain his laughter, but he did brush his fingers over the mark on her neck, causing her to shiver and blush. He helped her to sit down.

"Eat, Bella."

He used both his mental connection and his voice to force her compliance. She needed to eat.

When Bella and Alice resumed eating, he motioned for the men to leave and followed them. After they had left the study, he closed the door and turned to them.

He told them what had happened and what to look for when they were out and about, who to look for. They were not to engage the monster if they could help it, until they learned more about it.

The men looked shocked at hearing what had happened, what Bella had witnessed. Edward understood then why Bella was upset and out of sorts.

They returned to the study.

"I would like to be able to meet with the others of my coven," Bella said.

"You think you'll be able to do this without help?" Carlisle asked.

"The monster isn't entirely unknown to me," she admitted.

Carlisle sat down, "You better start at the beginning."

Bella glanced at Alice, who nodded at her in support. She took a deep breath and looked back at Carlisle and began the story.


	6. Chapter 5

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: **Warning Lemons Ahead!**

**Chapter 7.**

The backup arrived about ten minutes later, heralded by the screeching tires and the slamming doors. Bella looked up, as did Edward, but where Bella was quiet, Edward started barking out orders.

To Bella's amazement, the backup team was quick to follow every order. They secured the perimeter, the body was covered with a tarp, and a van was parked nearby. From the van, a gurney was brought out while someone photographed the scene.

It was like watching an episode of CSI, and if she hadn't still been in some shock from earlier, she might have been impressed, or at least, amused.

Edward stayed near Bella, keeping a hold of her in some way, either by the hand or by the waist, reluctant to let her go. She was glad for it though, needing his strength. It was a weakness she would have to be careful not to get attached to. She had to remain strong, but for once, it was nice to be weak and to accept the comforting he provided.

The gurney was rolled by, the closed body bag strapped to it. Men loaded the gurney into the back of the van.

"Dr. Bones will take care of the cover story," one of the men told Edward.

Edward nodded and caressed her lower back, "I'll need a car."

The man handed Edward a key, "Take the BMW. I'll take care of the other."

Edward took the key, "I'll check in once we get to the safe house."

The man gave Edward a nod, fully understanding what he meant by what Edward had said. However, Bella had not.

"What safe house?"

Edward nodded his head to the other man who turned and walked away. Edward then turned to Bella.

"We're not going back to the estate."

"Why not?"

Edward wasn't sure how to answer her without accusing her of anything, "I have to make sure Carlisle is kept safe, physically as well as his reputation."

Bella lifted a brow, "Reputation?"

"If Naberius is dropping bodies wherever he finds you, I'm not sure how the media will take it."

She slowly nodded her head. She understood the reasoning, and if she had thought about it, she might have refused to go back to the estate for that reason.

Although, now that she did think about it, she wondered if she should be with Edward. She could be endangering his life.

Bella was led to BMW and helped into the front passenger seat by a solicitous Edward. She watched him as he kept glancing around, even to the sky. He made sure her door was closed before he circled around to the driver's side and slipped into the car. Making sure she was buckled up as he buckled up, he started the car and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You seem to always be driving me someplace other than my home."

He pulled the car out into traffic and started down the road, "Oh? Do you have a home in town?"

"Well, no, but I could have just gone to Alice's when I left the convent."

Edward smiled and continued driving, "I don't think you would, or at least, not for very long. You wouldn't have wanted to put her into danger."

Bella frowned at his words, since he was right. Edward chuckled.

"I need my things from the estate," she said, "I need my magical items."

"I'll have someone deliver them to the safe house."

"Tell them not to touch anything inside the duffel bag. It's too important that they not mess with anything inside, and be very careful with them."

Edward glanced at her for a moment before looking back to the road, "I'll tell them. What did you use against Naberius?"

Bella hesitated, having to think for a moment about what he meant.

"A magic mirror," she replied, "Not like in Snow White. It's just a mirror that's been imbued with protective spells. Actually, with Naberius, it's not so much the spells that helped as it was the mirror itself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, consider the history of demons. What were they originally?"

"If you follow Christian beliefs, Demons were Angels that sided with Lucifer."

Bella nodded, "Fallen Angels, who lost their powers, their beauty, their divinity. For a Demon, looking into a mirror, or really, any reflection, reminds them of what they lost, so much so that it causes them pain."

Edward pondered that for a bit before nodding, "So they see their ugliness."

Bella shook her head and looked at Edward, "No, they see their beauty, their former forms."

Edward glanced at her in surprise, then back to the road once more.

Ten minutes later, in relative silence, they arrived at the safe house. Bella had expected to see a fortress, but was surprised to see how normal the house looked. Edward came around to her door after parking the car, and opened it for her. Once she had gotten out of the car, he guided her to the door where he used a key to open it and then stepped inside to punch in a security code.

"Security here is fed back to the estate. Each person is given a code and then an access number, which is recorded into the main computer. That way, we're kept aware of everyone's whereabouts and can track them."

Bella nodded a bit, impressed.

Edward closed the door and then motioned for her to follow, giving her a tour of the house.

The house consisted of a tastefully decorated living room, a combined library and office, fully stocked kitchen, a formal dining room, and a ½ bath on the main floor. Upstairs were three bedrooms, furnished, a full bath in the hall, and a master bedroom with master bath. Bella wasn't sure which room was to be hers and the idea of sharing the master bedroom with Edward both alarmed and titillated her.

"One more place to show you," he said, leading her back downstairs to the kitchen.

Bella fairly drooled over the kitchen. One of her secret vices was to cook. She loved to cook. She was fairly good at it and loved to make things for the nuns at the convent when she had lived there. She also had done some cooking at the soup kitchen, creating dishes that were both nutritious and delicious. She couldn't wait to try out this kitchen, seeing all the amenities it had.

Edward led her to the pantry door and opened it. He then stepped inside and showed her the false wall that held a shelf of cleaning supplies and hooks for the mops and brooms. A door latch was cleverly hidden as one of the unused hooks. Turning it as one might a doorknob, the false wall opened inwards, revealing a dark interior and stairs.

"How clever," she said, smiling.

He winked at her, and then taking her hand, led her downstairs. She followed, narrowing her eyes in the darkness, unable to see. Edward must have been able to, or at least memorized the number of steps they were taking.

He stopped and she leaned to one side to look. A security box on a wall was lit up with a faint green glow. He tapped in a code, which opened a metal door with a rather loud click in the otherwise silent space. Edward led her through the door, pushing it open further as they stepped in. A dim light turned on when the door opened halfway, and as the door further opened, the light became brighter, turning up slowly as not to blind anyone.

"What is it?" she asked in a whisper.

He chuckled and stepped aside to let her see. She looked around, blinking.

It was a bedroom. No, not just a bedroom, it was a suite. There was a massive four poster bed, reminding her very much like the beds that royalty might have slept on. Lush drapery surrounded the bed, tied back with velvet ropes. Satins and silks decorated the bed in the forms of covers and pillows.

To the other end of the room was a sunken pool, tiled with blues and green, and it was shielded by sweeping drapery of colored gauze. Marble columns that decorated the room below, took up the full basement, and seemed to support the upper level of the house. The floor was tiled with marble slabs, some oriental rugs littering the floor to break up the monotony and add more color.

It reminded her of some palace far away. It brought to mind of romance novels and love stories, of movies set in exotic places.

Edward watched her face, enjoying her reaction to the basement level of the house. This was one of a handful of safe houses Carlisle had sprinkled throughout his city. They were used for guests as well as private retreats, and only a select few could access these houses.

He chose this one just for the basement level, knowing Bella would like it.

"The security door can be opened only with a code, and it will withstand a bomb blast. The whole basement level is built like a bank vault, and actually supports the main house. The columns are decorative, but can be supporting if need be."

Bella looked at Edward, studying his face. He smiled and took her by the hand, leading her around the large room, showing her where the rather modern bathroom, complete with oversized shower, toilet, and dressing room was, as well as the Jacuzzi tub tucked into the bathroom's corner.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"I thought you might like it."

She looked around and noted the mirror. Edward saw her looking at the mirror and smiled faintly, "I'm trusting you, Bella, not to escape again. I can't help protect you if you run away."

She looked at him, her amber eyes meeting his emerald green. She could feel the pull between them and it frightened her a bit. She had a destiny to fulfill and it didn't leave room for romance. She was torn between the needs and wants of her body, and knowing it wasn't right, the timing was all wrong. She tore her eyes away and looked around again.

"Why don't you take a soak while I cook something for us to eat," he suggested.

She looked at him in surprise, "You cook?"

He grinned, showing an almost youthful sense of humor to him, "Pretty well."

She shook her head, "I want to cook."

"You're a guest here."

She grinned then before he could blink, she was tearing off to the stairs, laughing. He chased after her.

"Get back here!"

She raced up the stairs with Edward just about on her heels. Bella reached the top of the stairs and was about to lunge into the kitchen when he grabbed her around the waist. She shrieked as they stumbled into the kitchen, but he saved her from hitting the edge of the counter by twisting their bodies so that he took the brunt.

Bella gasped softly as she hit his body with hers. His arms tightened around her, holding her to him.

"You OK?" he asked softly.

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide on him, not in fear, but in confusion. Edward couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her.

His lips were warm and gentle, brushing against hers, as though to test her reception of him. Despite her knowing she shouldn't, that it was better not to, she couldn't help but to kiss him back, brush her lips against his in welcome.

He turned her in his arms so that they were front to front, without breaking the kiss. He held her to him, their bodies pressed against one another's. She could feel his growing arousal pressing against her hip, he could feel her breasts against his chest.

Bella wanted more. She leaned against him even further, pressing her lips against his with more pressure. He took her invitation and deepened the kiss, his hands tightening around her, pulling her firmly against him. She squirmed a bit in his arms, gasping softly, as his now hard arousal pressed against her insistently. Edward's tongue slipped between her parted lips and delved into her mouth, tasting and teasing.

Her arms rose up, her hands sliding over his shoulders and to his neck, then up to the base of his head, where her fingers slid into his hair. She moaned softly. Maybe it was the moan that did it, or maybe it was the realization that she was just as wanting as he was, Edward broke the kiss and took a shaky breath in.

She whimpered a soft protest when he stopped, causing him to groan. How long had he dreamed about this moment? How long had he been wanting this, her in his arms, and willing? Now, he had to set her back, put some distance between them before he took her here and now on the counter, in the kitchen.

"Bella," he said, drawing her name out in a soft exhalation.

She opened her eyes, those beautiful eyes of hers that looked like molten gold in her passion. He couldn't take it, his willpower broke, left him a shaky, hungry, man. His lips took hers once more, his arms tightened around her, then lifted her against him, her feet coming off the ground.

Bella yelped softly into his mouth, and then moaned at the onslaught of his lips. Her hands tightened in his hair, holding him to her. She was barely conscious of movement as Edward carried her to the pantry, and then down the stairs. She idly wondered if he would drop her, if the way he was holding her was to awkward, but he held her close to him without hurting her.

Then, she was being set down, the back of her legs pressed against the mattress of the bed. Edward used his body to press her backwards onto the bed, following her down so that he lay atop her. She whimpered, the feel of his body on her causing desire to race through her, turn her blood to lava.

Edward's own blood was boiling in his veins as well. He had a feeding recently and Carlisle' potent blood made him feel like he was drugged on some form of upper. He was rather glad it had time to dissipate some into his system or else there'd be no way he'd be able to keep it as slow and easy for Bella as he was. Vampire blood was a drug to mortals, and even to someone like him, who had been on the blood for so long, it still affected him as such.

Add in the fact that he wanted Bella, had wanted her from the very beginning, and having her here, on the bed, well, his willpower and endurance would be sorely tested.

She was a naturally sensual woman and it showed in the quick way she picked up kissing, and the way her body moved against his. She was being engulfed in a haze of desire, wanting and needing more.

Edward's body shifted to one side, one hand sliding down her body, then back up, slipping beneath her t-shirt, palming a breast in his hand. She mewled softly with pleasure but before it went any further, he drew back, just enough to put some space between them, and pulled her up to remove her shirt, which was quickly followed by her bra.

She shivered and goose bumps rose up along her skin as the cool air hit her overheated skin. He then leaned her back down onto the bed and she squirmed against the satin covers. He followed her down, shifting his body downwards so that he could take a nipple into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back off the bed, pressing her breasts closer to his face in offering. His tongue teasing first one nipple, then the other as his hands worked on the fastenings to her jeans.

Bella was so lost to what she was feeling that she didn't notice what he was doing until she felt his fingers seeking her clit. Her hips jerked at the sensation and she sucked in a deep breath. He gathered a bit of her sexual fluids and used it as a lubricant as he stroked her clit, his mouth releasing her nipple. He moved up to capture her lips in a passionate, hungry kiss.

She grabbed the blankets beneath her, holding tightly as she writhed beneath his fingers. She could feel that tightening in her gut, knowing where this was leading, that he would cause that explosion inside of her, and she wanted it. She had to have it.

Then, his mouth left hers again and she sucked in a deep breath of air, her body beginning to tremble. His mouth skimmed down her body, touching off little explosions of sensation through her body as his lips caressed erogenous zones, especially the spot just inside the point of her hip, which caused her to jump and shiver. He chuckled softly at her reaction.

Her fingers loosened then tightened again on the covers beneath her, her body trembling and moving restlessly beneath his mouth. His fingers continued to tease her clit as his mouth slowly made its way to her womanhood.

His tongue replaced his fingers and the heat of his tongue caused her to gasp loudly, and then moan. He teased her, built up the flames of desire until she felt so tightly coiled, that she would scream, and still, he would not allow her to go over that cliff. He kept her from that ultimate pleasure she knew waited for her on the other side.

She whimpered and writhed beneath him, she could feel her own sexual fluids weeping from her body, she could feel her body damp with sweat, her muscles tight and shaking.

"Edward, please…" she pleaded softly.

His fingers gathered some of her wetness and gently massaged the opening of her sex. He was careful of her hymen, but with careful testing knew it was weak and would not cause her undue pain when he breached it. Her life had been an active one.

She gave a shuddering gasp and her hips lifted up in mute appeal.

His fingers drew back and while he kept his mouth on her sex, still teasing her clit as he flicked circles to her opening with his tongue, tasting her essence. He gently pulled away and quickly removed his own clothing.

He slowly moved up her body, kissing her skin along the way, leaving a damp trail on her body until he was at her lips, kissing her hungrily, passionately.

Bella thought it a bit startling to taste herself on him, but even more startling to feel the gentle nudging of his arousal against her opening. He rubbed himself against her, causing her to moan and squirm beneath him.

"Lift your hips for me, baby," he murmured against her lips.

She furrowed her brow slightly, her comprehension fuzzy at first before she did as instructed and he slowly began to enter her. Her eyes opened in surprise, feeling him stretching her. His head leaned down to her neck, his lips brushed against the feeding mark Carlisle had left on her, causing her hips to jerk, her muscles clenched around the head of his cock. He groaned with pleasure, then gathered himself and thrust fully into her.

Bella felt only a brief tearing pain, she'd hurt herself worse while learning to fight, but it did startle her and cause her to whimper.

"Shh…" Edward soothed, "It's done now."

Her hands came up to his shoulders, holding on to him, feeling the muscles there, needing an anchor. She felt full, her sex stretched open to take him. She could feel him inside of her. It was an odd feeling at first, and it dampened her desire somewhat, allowing her to breathe, to think.

Then, he began to move. He drew back, then slowly thrust back inside of her, keeping it slow. Instinctively, she drew her knees up to his hips, clenching them, wrapping her legs around him, using them as leverage as she began to move with him, meeting his strokes.

Every time he suckled on the feeding spot on her neck, it caused her to gasp and her inner sheath to tighten around him, which in turn caused him to growl softly and thrust even harder.

Soon, they were writhing together on the bed, both driving the other, fueled by passion and need. Bella could feel herself teetering along the edge again and was nearly frantic as she tried to reach orgasm, but Edward wouldn't allow her to, slowing or drawing back just enough to keep her from doing so.

"Put your arms above your head," he ordered her, punctuating the order with a nip of her neck.

Bella did so, releasing his shoulders and placing her hands above her head. Edward pinned her hands to the bed above her head at the wrists with his hands, shifting his body to accommodate the new position and thrust hard into her, causing her to gasp and squirm. Her hands twisted in his hold.

"Bella, look at me," he nearly growled out, "Open you eyes and look at me."

She blinked her eyes open. He nearly lost it there, seeing her expression, how her golden eyes nearly glowed like the sun, the way her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Don't close your eyes, keeping looking at me."

He began moving again, keeping eye contact with her. As she neared orgasm again, her eyes started to drift closed and he would stop moving, causing her to sob with frustration.

"Do you want to cum, Bella?" he whispered in a soft, husky tone, "Look at me if you want to cum."

Her eyes opened to look at him again. She was so tightly coiled, frustrated, needing release, but not allowed to do so.

"Edward, please…I need…this…"

"Don't look away, baby. I want to see your eyes when you cum."

He shifted her hands into one of his, his free hand moving down between them, to their joined sexes. He knew she would need help, she was so fired up, frustrated, that he would need to help her now. He drove in and out of her, hard enough to bump against her cervix with every thrust, feeling the fluttering of her vaginal muscles as she neared orgasm. He grit his teeth against the sheer pleasure of feeling the way she gripped his cock, she was so tight.

His fingers teased around the base of her clit and her hips tried to move, seeking his fingers, trying to get them to touch her clit. When he finally did, it was a teasing touch and she sobbed out his name, her body twisting against his, fighting the way he had her pinned. He was playing with her, controlling her and she couldn't fight him.

Finally, his fingers touched her clit, stroked her, lightly pinching and tugging, sparking her orgasm. She screamed his name as she exploded with pleasure, her body arching into his, shaking almost violently. Her inner sheath tightened around him hard enough to spark off his orgasm. He thrust hard then almost roared as he spilled himself deep inside of her. He continued to stroke her clit, keeping her orgasm going until she whimpered and mewled a protest, trying to move her hips away from his fingers. He stopped, but did not remove his hand.

She was trembling in the aftermath, panting for air. Her eyes were closed. She felt exhausted. He nuzzled against her neck, and caused her to gasp softly each time he brushed against the feeding spot.

He was reluctant to let her go, and shifted his body as not to crush her, but still kept inside of her, kept her pinned to the bed. When her trembling had eased and her breath was steadier, he began to stroke her clit again, causing her to squirm.

"Again," he said before taking her lips with his.

She didn't protest for very long.

It was much later before he left the bed. They had made love three more times before she had fallen into an exhausted sleep after they had finished. He smiled and kissed her lips gently. She murmured a soft protest but did not wake. He chuckled and padded to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once he had cleaned himself and dried off, he belted a bathrobe around himself before heading upstairs to place a phone call. The first one was to the estate, checking in and making sure Carlisle was all right. He went over the evening's schedule, made a few adjustments, then hung up before dialing Jasper's number.

"Edward," Jasper said.

"Jasper, how's Alice?"

"Why?"

Edward told Jasper what had happened with Naberius. Jasper was silent during the retelling, and then sighed.

"I'll go back to check on her. Which safe house are you staying at?"

Edward told him.

"If worse comes to worse, I'll take Alice to one of the others, or my place."

Edward chuckled, "Good luck. She doesn't seem keen on you."

Jasper smirked into the phone, "I'll be sure to use Bella's name a few times to convince her. Speaking of, how is she?"

"She's sleeping," Edward said. There was an odd tone to his voice.

Jasper was silent a moment, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Edward said.

"You did her, didn't you?"

"If you weren't my best friend, I'd tell you to fuck off."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Congrats. I know you have feelings for her."

Edward didn't know how to reply to that. It had been a very long time since he had felt anything for a woman, since Carlisle's mother those centuries ago. That's not to say he hadn't had dalliances, both women and men, but nothing like how he felt for Bella.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, "Just take it one day at a time and let it go where it will."

Edward smiled faintly, "Thanks. Anyway, keep an eye on Alice. Let Alice know what happened as well so she can keep in touch with the others. If they need to speak to Bella, call my cell."

"I'll let her know. I'll head over there now."

"Let me know how things are going. I'm going to try and get some sleep."

Jasper checked the time and grinned, "Tired? Your age is catching up with you."

Edward smirked, "Fuck off." He hung up the phone on Jasper's laughter.

Jasper hung up the phone and headed for the garage. He'd go check on Alice and have a talk with her. He grinned, his dark brown eyes glittering with mischief. She was a firecracker and he loved teasing her. She gave as well as she got and she had a backbone, as well as a mouth.

Taming her wouldn't be easy, but the challenge would be worth it.

* * *

**So how'd you like that lemony goodness!! Let me know and hit that Review Button!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

No copyright infringement of any other books or related media is intended.

**Chapter 5.**

I've seen this creature before, in my dreams. His name is, well, I know him as Naberius. He's been in…hibernation…for a century or so.

Naberius was chosen to be my burden. I started to dream about him as a child. He knows his purpose. He'll be seeking me out soon, once he's reached full strength."

"What burden?" Edward asked.

Bella pursed her lips faintly, debating how much to tell. Carlisle, who still shared her mind, staying in the shadowy recesses, waiting, using the connection as a lie detector, watched and filtered through her memories, her thoughts, as they came to her mind.

"Every so often, a member of the Swan family is burdened with a task, an enemy to face, to destroy. The one whose turn it is to face this burden knows it by the dreams they receive. My dreams started at the age of ten. My parents then took me away and hid me, as well as begun my training."

"The Swan family is a well known family among the supernatural and paranormal population," Carlisle said calmly, "They're known to increase their bloodline by breeding with psychic, magic, or otherwise among their line."

Bella looked at Carlisle.

"Even among the vampires, we keep tabs on those who need to be kept watched. Your family has been under scrutiny by my kind for many generations."

She frowned.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there an altercation between a Swan and one my kind not too long ago?"

Bella bristled, "One of your people killed my aunt."

Carlisle waved it off as though it was insignificant, "It happens."

Bella surged to her feet, furious, "He was trying to enslave my aunt! Better off dead than a mindless slave of a leech!"

Alice gasped softly, Jasper's hand tightened slightly on her shoulder. Edward moved closer to Carlisle.

Carlisle' lips twitched, as though trying to contain the smile, but his words were calm and without trace of amusement.

"Your heart beats faster and your blood surges with the added adrenaline, Bella. I would not have thought you would tempt me."

Bella's eyes flared wide when the words connected and she glared at him before turning away.

"I need to meet with my coven sisters. We need to make plans."

Carlisle gave in to his amusement and chuckled softly before standing and walking to his desk, "It would be unwise of me to allow a coven of witches roaming around my estate, doing who knows what."

Bella turned and gave him a level look, "Who said anything about meeting here?"

"Ahh, then you assume I'm going to let you go."

"Keeping me here won't solve anything. Naberius will still be out there, causing havoc. He'll eventually find me here, and then what?"

"Perhaps I'll hand you over to him in exchange for leaving my city."

Alice stiffened. Bella's eyes narrowed on Carlisle.

"Even you're no match for Naberius, Mr. Cullen. You're lower on the food chain than he is."

He smiled dangerously, "You think?"

There was a warning in his smile, but Bella was tired of being pushed around by this vampire.

"Don't assume that because you're a vampire prince, you're stronger or smarter than your adversary."

He lifted a brow, "Now I see why your family was cursed."

Bella paled at his words, and then went red, fury swirling in her mind. Her amber eyes glowed hot like the sun, glittering angrily. The antique globe that sat on his desk began to spin, until it wobbled from side to side.

"Bella," Alice said softly, trying to calm her friend.

Eyes went to the globe; none saw the silver letter opener on Carlisle' desk shoot off, aimed at Carlisle' heart until it was too late, not even Carlisle himself.

Except Carlisle's connection with her mind allowed him to see what was to happen. It wasn't a planned act, deliberate. It was a heat of the moment, split second act.

Carlisle was able to twist his body to one side, avoiding taking the knife to the chest, but it did manage to stick him in the upper arm.

Carlisle snarled, flashing his teeth at the pain, Alice jerked back in shock and fear, gasping. Jasper quickly put himself between her and Carlisle. Alice didn't protest.

Edward however did not think about what he was doing. He quickly put himself between Carlisle and Bella, then struck out at Bella, catching her cheek with the back of his hand, knocking her out of her fury and down to the Oriental rug clad floor, where she remained, panting. When he saw her incapacitated, he turned to help Carlisle, who waved him off then pulled the letter opener from his shoulder. Blood bloomed on his clothing, where the wound was and there was some blood on the letter opener.

Both Jasper and Edward went still, their eyes on the blood. There was an odd tenseness in the air that caused Alice to shudder and Bella to look up in wariness.

Then, it was gone and they were in motion once more. They hovered near their wounded employer and Alice moved over to Bella, helping her up.

"I'm fine, it's healed," Carlisle said.

Bella and Alice moved toward the door.

"Leaving?" Carlisle asked.

Bella and Alice glanced back to him, Edward and Jasper looked away from Carlisle, to the women.

"I think we'd like to retire now," Bella said.

Bella's cheek was reddened from Edward's striking her. Edward felt guilty for having done so, but his first responsibility was to Carlisle and protecting him. If he must, he would kill Bella to preserve Carlisle' life and safety.

"You haven't finished your evening meal." Carlisle stated.

"I think we're done here." Alice said.

Alice could feel Bella's muscles tensing, tightening, but she didn't want Bella to get hurt again, or punished for what she had done. So she spoke up.

"Please, Mr. Cullen…" her tone was pleading; her eyes bespoke the plea, the need for his permission to be excused, to leave this room.

Carlisle glanced at Alice, someone he hadn't really paid much attention to since Bella was present. He debated with himself before he gave a curt nod.

"Jasper, see them back to their quarters. Put Miss Brandon in a room next to Bella's."

Bella wanted to protest, her eyes narrowed, but Alice squeezed her arm in warning.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Alice said.

He nodded and looked away. Jasper turned and escorted the women towards the bedrooms.

"She is a hellion," Carlisle said simply.

Edward nodded and offered his wrist to Carlisle, "My lord?"

Carlisle waved him off, "It was just a scratch, Edward. Stop worrying. She didn't deliberately do it or I'd have stopped her before she could."

Edward dropped his wrist, torn between disappointment from Carlisle not drinking, and relief that Carlisle was fine.

"What did you see?" Edward asked.

"Her family was cursed to bear the battle of a great evil. You should remember the rumors of the Swan family."

Edward frowned a bit as he thought back through the centuries. Living as long as he had, there was a lot to sift through.

"The Witch Bearers?"

Carlisle nodded and sat down, his fingers twirling the bloodied letter opener, "Our Bella is of that Swan family. She is also a descendant of the Italian witches."

Edward nodded faintly, "No wonder she's so strong."

"She believes that she must be the one to defeat this evil, this Naberius."

"Did you see what he was? Not vampire, I hope."

"If he was, then he would have to be an Ancient."

Edward's phone rang and he checked the number. He then answered it, "Masen."

He listened, his brow furrowing. Carlisle could hear a female voice in the background but could not make out the words. Edward then walked over to a wall of bookcases and picked out a book. He tilted the book, triggering the bookcase to rotate over, revealing a flat panel television screen.

Edward turned on the TV and adjusted the volume before thanking the caller and hanging up.

"That was Winter. She said you might want to see the news."

Edward stepped back to allow Carlisle to see the screen the two of them watched as a female reporter gave the news of a family slaughtered in their own home. Husband, wife, and their children horribly murdered, their bodies mutilated to the point where visual identification was difficult. Neighbors had heard the screams and called the police. The investigation was just starting, they have not been given any further details.

A witness did say that he saw a man dressed in black leaving the house, but he couldn't describe him.

The camera panned on the police and CSI team, all looked pale and sickly, horrified by what they had seen, the knowledge that there was someone out there in their small city capable of such a crime.

No doubt, there would be many who would be suffering nightmares

and needing therapy after what they had seen.

"And Bella saw what had happened," Carlisle said.

Edward shut off the TV and reset the shelf before turning to Carlisle, "Should we allow her to meet with her coven?"

Carlisle tapped the letter opener against the top of his desk, pondering the question. He really did not want a coven of witches in his home. The Magi were not to be trusted. One or two, he could handle. Having a coven here would create a stronger enemy, one he might have to battle, and he did not relish the thought of losing any of his people because of him.

Strength in numbers and he wasn't going to hand that strength over to Bella and her Sisters by allowing them to meet here.

"Not here. Provide an escort for Bella and her friend to meet with their coven. Hungry Mother would work, far enough from here, secluded enough for their dealings."

Edward nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Alice can be released, but I want Bella back here."

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked at Edward, "She's intriguing."

He watched as Edward's face betrayed the emotions he struggled to keep hidden. Edward was jealous and angry.

Carlisle smiled faintly, "She's determined to defeat this creature, whatever it may be. Even if it means her death."

Edward frowned, "We should help. She may know magic, but what does she know about battle?"

"Do you think she can be trained in the use of weapons in such a short time?"

"I could put her through a quick and dirty course, pistol would be easier."

Carlisle nodded, "All right then."

He stood and made his way to the door, "Go enjoy the evening. I will be staying in."

Edward watched his employer stroll out the door, before he too left the study.

Jasper escorted the women back to Bella's room first, but he did make it a point to stop by a door and open it up.

"Your room, Alice."

Alice nodded and barely looked inside before she and Bella continued on to Bella's room. Jasper followed them.

"No need to follow us," Alice said, "I'm just going to sit and talk with Bella until I'm ready to go to my room."

Jasper shook his head, "Carlisle doesn't want the two of you alone together."

Alice smirked at him, "Carlisle and go sit and spin for all I care. My friend needs me."

Bella opened her door and stepped in. As Alice went to follow, Jasper reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

Alice spun on Jasper, glaring, "Let go of me, you…you…wannabe vampire reject!"

Bella looked a bit taken aback by that, glancing back to the door, only to catch Jasper stepping up to Alice, bodily pinning her to the door frame.

"Want to run that by me again?" he asked drawled.

Alice tried to push him away, but he was not to be budged. She tried to knee him, but he easily blocked her, his body pushing against hers. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized he was getting aroused.

He smiled.

Seeing his amusement infuriated her.

"You're sick! You're getting off from me fighting you!"

"Au contraire, Alice," he said softly, "I'm not getting off at all, but I will later."

She gasped in outrage, "Let go of me!"

"And what will you give me in exchange?"

Her eyes narrowed on him, "I know what I WON'T give you if you let me go."

"And what's that?"

"I won't kick your ass."

He laughed, finding her words vastly amusing.

"Alice," Bella said.

"Get him off of me, Bella, or else."

Bella sighed, "I really don't have the energy or the patience for this."

Jasper reached out and grabbed the doorknob to the door, and with a wicked smile, closed the door.

Alice gasped and pushed at the immovable Jasper.

He returned his attention to the young woman he had pinned, smiling.

Alice couldn't help but to shiver at the smile. It was a triumphant smile, one that knew he had what he wanted, that he had won. It irked her beyond measure, as much as it made her go breathless.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek, murmuring softly, "Your room is next door."

Alice tensed, tried to ignore what he was making her feel. He smelled so good though; masculine, spicy. He used incense, she could tell.

"I need to be with Bella, she's upset and shouldn't be alone," she

whispered breathlessly.

He brushed his lips against hers, "I think she'll be fine."

Alice crushed the moan that rose up. She was not about to let him seduce her, weaken her. Jasper didn't relent, he pushed his luck and captured her lips with his, kissing her hungrily, his body pressing against hers, holding her against the door jam.

The man not only smelled good, but tasted good, and he could kiss! Alice was duly impressed, impressed by his kissing, impressed by the strength of his body. Hands that had been pushing at him became hands that held onto him, her fingers curling until she was gripping his shirt, as though for support. Their tongues dueled with one another. Jasper's hands moved over her, one moving up to grip the back of her head, holding her by the hair, the other caressing her breast, his body shifting to one side to give him access.

Alice loved it. She wasn't so much a submissive in the bedroom, or out of it, but she did love a man who could take control.

What the hell was she doing? He was one of her captors! She started to push against him again, pulling her head back, trying to break the kiss.

He lifted his head a bit to look at her, his brown eyes looked dark and dangerous, predatory. She shivered.

"Stop."

He lifted a brow at her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you, so stop trying to seduce me."

"Is that what I'm doing? Seducing you?"

She tried to push at him again, to put some breathing space between them, but he refused to budge.

"You're the enemy right now. You're holding us captive."

He growled softly, his expression turning hard. Stepping back, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door jam, pulling her to the room appointed to her. With efficiency and all business like, he

pushed her through the doorway and before she could gasp and turn toward him, the door was firmly closed between them.

Alice heard his footsteps fade off as he walked away.

Naberius knew what he was here for, what his mission was. He had to find her, to battle her, destroy her.

He was a soul eater, a witch killer. Destroying her meant a promotion among the ranks of demons. She was a Swan.

He took to the dark sky, his wings of black silent in movement. His senses flared outward to search for her. He knew she was in the city.

He snarled angrily. She was hiding in the city but until he was stronger, until his own abilities had time to awaken from their slumber, he wasn't able to utilize them.

He knew that during her time here, before he awoke, she was at the convent. He had picked these things out from dreams.

They were connected, Naberius and Bella. From the moment she began dreaming of him, he also began dreaming, of her. They shared tidbits of information.

Just as he was her curse to bear, she was his weakness, his overriding goal, a thorn in his side, the danger of his downfall.

Their souls were connected by a curse.

He would find her, break her, destroy her, consume her soul, and finish it.

He flew to the convent, the dark night concealing him from mortal eyes.

Bella woke up screaming. She was drenched in sweat, gasping for air.

Oh my God he's murdering innocent people. Please, let it be just a nightmare, she pleaded as she sat up, shaking violently. It was the same nightmare she had before, but this one was so real so vivid, she could almost feel his presence near.

So much blood, it covered everything. Naberius, the room, the walls and the floor. He had reveled in it, in the pain he caused, the terror, drank the blood that spilled from the wounds he rendered in tender flesh.

He had laughed.

The room had looked familiar to her, but she wasn't seeing it as an observer. Snippets of visual clues were the only way she was seeing anything.

When Naberius looked into a mirror hanging on the wall, she could see his face, and he could see hers. He roared with anger, seeing her, the one being who could be his triumph or his downfall, the one being he could not find…yet.

Bella stared into the face of her curse and trembled. He was already so strong and would only get stronger. How was she suppose to defeat him?

"Bella Swan," he had said to the mirror, "Where are you?"

He held up the body of the nun, her dying expression one of horror, her clothing ripped from her body, her midsection eviscerated and internals exposed.

"You aren't here." Then he laughed.

Bella vomited all over her bed. She didn't make it to the bathroom this time....


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to update, I worked on finishing the story. Will be updating remaining chapters. Would love to know what you think. So please, Review!!**

The Witch Bearer

_Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_**Chapter 6.**_

Carlisle Cullen, Prince of Vampires, sat behind his desk and looked anything but like a Prince.

He had changed into a pair of black jeans and a black turtleneck and he was a specimen of prime male flesh, fit but not overly muscular. He cut a fine figure when he wore a tux or suit, but even dressed casually, he was rather distinguished. His blond hair was brushed back, and had no signs of gray. His eyes were a hazel green, not as bright as Edward's, whose eyes were more of an emerald.

He was in a quandary. He had a woman he seemed to be drawn to, for some reason or other, and it put him against his most trusted guardian.

He didn't worry that Bella would distract Edward from his duties, he knew better, but he also knew that another issue would arise in a few years.

Time was not kind to relationships for those who lived far longer than the normal lifespan of mortals. Bella would either grow older unless she was blood bonded, and then time would cause a rift between her and Edward, or she would have to have her memory reworked and allowed to live her life away from Edward. The third option would be to Embrace her, but he didn't think she would go for that.

The Magi lost their powers upon Embracing. They become Vampire. There were no such things as Warlock Vampires and there were no such things as Vampire Garou (werewolf) hybrids."

He scoffed at the thought. It always amused him to see the movies or hear people talking about such things. Not that they'd know vampires existed, or Garou, or even the Magi.

His intercom beeped, drawing him from his thoughts. He pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Sir, Bella just woke from what seemed to be a nightmare. She cried out then ran to the bathroom."

"Thank you. I think I'll go check on her myself."

"Do you need a guard?"

"No, I'll be fine." He might not have a guard with him, but he knew he would be watched on the security monitors.

"Yes, sir."

Carlisle stood up and made his way out of his library, strolling through the halls, barely taking in the decorations, the expensive and rare paintings on the walls, or the antique Ming vases on tables, to Bella's room. He didn't bother knocking and instead just walked into her room, closing the door behind him. She was not in the bedroom and hearing the shower, he rightly assumed she was probably taking a hot shower to try and calm down.

Without a second thought, he strolled into the bathroom, leaving the door open.

Bella was leaning against the side of the shower, braced against the wall by one hand, her head bowed, the hot water rolling down her back. Her shoulders were shaking from her silent, or nearly silent sobs. The sound of the shower drowned out most of the sound, but he could still hear her.

He stood there, silent himself, watching as she cried. He watched as the water sprayed against her, rolled down the smooth curve of her back, and then over the curve of her ass before it dripped from her and onto the shower floor.

Had he been mortal, he might have been sexually affected by such a sensual sight but at the most, he was only affected by the sheer beauty of the view she presented. She would have made an excellent painting or sculpture. He studied her as he might study such a work of art in a museum, impressed by the masterpiece, perhaps, to some extent, awed, but nothing else no pull to mate. He could smell the faint scent of bile in the air and knew she had been sick.

"Bella."

She startled, her head jerking up, turning toward the voice at first, amber eyes wide, reddened from her tears. She jerked back in fear, and her face went red in embarrassment.

She was lovely, her body made for loving. Her breasts rose and fell with her shaky breaths, pert breasts, not too large, not too small, they'd fit a man's hands well, and tipped with dark pink nipples. Her hips, he noticed, were not large, but not so angular to be considered unfit for birthing babes. Her waist curved in, giving her a gentle hourglass figure. As with the women of this time, she too kept her pubic hair neatly trimmed, leaving only a small tuft of hair, the rest smooth, baring skin.

He knew she was a virgin, he had tasted it on her blood.

"What are you doing in here?" her voice was rough from her crying and from her embarrassment of his seeing her like this.

He smiled faintly and turned away, picking up a towel from the towel rack, "Not what you're thinking."

He turned back and held the towel out, for her to step into it, so he could wrap it around her. She shook her head at him, turning away to present her back to him.

"I don't need your help."

"I think you do, in more ways than one, Bella. Turn off the water and step out. You have no need to worry about any attempt to rape you. I have no intention of wasting any more blood this evening."

It was deliberately cryptic.

She glanced at him from over her shoulder, wary and somewhat disgusted by his seemingly total disregard of her sensibilities. She looked away and shut off the shower, still keeping her back to him as she reached up to her hair, wringing it out.

"Just leave the towel and leave me alone. You shouldn't be in here. I'll speak with you in the other room."

He chuckled softly and shrugged his shoulders, stepping into the shower behind her now that the water was off. He wrapped the towel around her, ignoring the way she gasped and tensed. His hands brushed against her breasts, he made sure he brushed against her nipples as the towel was wrapped around her and the end was tucked in.

He saw that her pulse jumped as her heart beat faster and he smiled.

"I assume you have clothes to change into in your suitcase."

She shivered then nodded. His fingers brushed against the feeding spot before he stepped back, causing an audible whimper and goose bumps to rise on her smooth skin. He then turned and made his way out of the bathroom, into the other room, calm and collected.

He waited in the other room until she had dried off. He stared out the window, watching the guards make their circuit around the grounds. When she stepped out of the bathroom, the towel wrapped tightly around her, he didn't bother turning to look at her. He allowed her the limited privacy to grab some clothes and quickly dress.

Limited in that he did watch her in the glass, and she knew it.

"You had a nightmare."

It was a simple statement. He didn't bother turning to say it. She finished pulling on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Yes."

There was no need to deny it. He could easily take the information from her mind and he knew that was the only reason why she replied.

"Tell me."

"It's really none of your business," she said.

"There is a demon running about my city, creating havoc. It is my business."

He turned to face her as she sat down on the bed. She let out a sigh.

"He killed a nun."

Carlisle frowned, "When?"

She shook her head, "Tonight some time. I saw it in my dream. He was at the convent."

"I'll send some people over to check."

"He knew I was seeing it, he spoke directly at me. He knows what needs to be done so now he'll be after me."

"You'll be protected here, Bella."

She shook her head at him, "You can't protect me, Mr. Cullen. I have to defeat this demon to end the curse."

"Actually, that's why I came. I wanted to speak to you about that."

She looked up at him as he walked over to her, sitting down on the bed beside her. Bella eased back a bit, not quite trusting him, or herself.

"You should probably decide what you want to happen should something happen to you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were wounded, I could heal you by blood bonding you. If your wounds become life threatening, I could Embrace you."

Bella blinked. He could see the natural horror in her eyes at the idea, the fear, and yet a flicker of hope.

Then, it died.

She shook her head, looking away from him, "No, I can't."

"You're prepared to die then?"

Her shoulders shook and she started sobbing again, her hands coming up to cover her face, "Yes…no…"

He watched her a bit, watching the expressions flit across her face. Even if he was not connected with her as he was, he would have still seen everything. The terror in her eyes was deep down, but still visible. She was terrified of what was going to happen, but determined to go through with it.

Carlisle hesitated then closed the distance between them, taking her into his arms and holding her as she cried. He tamped down the hunger, forcing control over the ever-present darkness inside of him, in his gut. It was not the hunger for blood he felt, but the hunger to possess her and make her his. Not sexually, but mentally and physically tie her to him in some way, to control her.

Bella's body tensed at first, her natural fear of what he was causing her to be wary of his intentions, and yet a sense of anticipation rose up in her as well. He let his fingers brush against the bite mark, a shiver ran through her in reaction.

"I'm not going to feed from you," he said.

She still remained a bit stiff in his hold, but as the moments passed, perhaps she chose to trust him because he could feel her body begin to relax. The sobbing eased into little hiccupping breaths. He lightly rubbed her back, it had been a long time since he had to comfort someone, a woman, in such a manner.

The two of them remained like that for a few minutes. Bella leaned against him, soaking in his strength and his comforting her, he soaked in the heat of her body and the scent of a woman in his arms.

"I've decided to allow you and your friend to meet with your coven. Edward and Jasper will escort you and protect you."

"Guard us."

"That too."

He wouldn't deny it.

"We don't need guards and we don't need spies in our midst."

"If you wish to meet with your coven, then that is how it will be."

Bella pulled away from Carlisle, her amber eyes glittering hotly in anger.

"Why are we your prisoners?" she demanded.

"Because it amuses me."

He stood up and straightened his clothing, brushing his hands over his jeans, as if to straighten any wrinkles. He gave her a cool smile, showing his dismissal of her anger, her opinions in the matter.

Bella looked away from him, "You better get out before I lose control again."

Carlisle chuckled softly, amused, and then gave her a half bow, "Good evening then. Sleep well."

He strolled for the door. After opening it, he glanced back at her, "Get some rest, Bella, and don't worry about tomorrow."

He stepped out as she glanced over at him. The door closed with a soft click.

Edward watched the security monitor, watched Carlisle hold and comfort Bella. Even when he felt like he wanted to rip something apart, destroy the security monitors, or throw his chair through the window, he couldn't take his eyes off of Carlisle and Bella.

His hands clenched into fists, his knuckles white, and stayed that way until Carlisle left the room, leaving Bella alone. Edward was torn between waiting here or knocking on Bella's door, when the decision was taken out of his hands.

Carlisle stepped through the door and into the security room, "Edward, you and Jasper will be escorting the women to their meeting with their coven tomorrow. Alice may go as she wishes after, but Bella is to be brought back here to the estate."

Edward nodded toward his employer, "Yes, sir."

Carlisle smiled that cool smile of his before he left Edward alone once more. He knew what was wrong with Edward, and while it was not deliberate on his part to make Edward jealous in any way, he was rather amused by it. Edward was normally so calm and collected, nothing ruffled his feathers, but to see him now, one would think he was in love.

Could he be in love? Carlisle pondered that thought as he headed to the secure vault he called a bedroom. Could Edward be in love with the little witch? If so, it didn't bode well.

The next morning, after breakfast, the women were taken back to Alice's place. Alice and Jasper rode in Alice's car, Edward drove Bella in one of Carlisle' private cars.

Bella knew something had happened in the car when Alice met with her after. She looked furious, color high on her cheeks, jaw clenched, eyes glittering with suppressed anger. Bella tried not to smile, and it was even harder not to when she could see Jasper's grin.

Anyone with eyes could tell that Jasper was thoroughly enjoying himself striking sparks off of Alice, but Bella knew that Alice was enjoying it as well.

Alice had often complained that most men were just too predictable. When they found out about her "religious" habits, they would back off. On the off chance that they were accepting of it, they freaked out if they found out it entailed being able to do strange things, and would run. Alice pretty much relegated relationships to mean casual sex with no chance of long term devotion, and certainly not marriage.

Bella had just avoided the whole thing, as seen by her still virgin state. She really didn't want to hurt anyone, certainly didn't want to be hurt herself, and knowing about the curse and the chance of being killed at the end of it, well, she didn't find it fair to her partner, potential or otherwise.

The men escorted the two women inside and Alice placed phone calls to gather their Sisters. While they waited, Alice went to take a shower and change into some clean clothes. Bella stayed in the living room with the two men, although Jasper explored a bit, giving Edward and Bella limited privacy.

Edward sat down near Bella, studying her. He could see she had faint shadowing beneath her eyes and a wan complexion to her otherwise expressive face. He reached out and touched her cheek gently, causing her to blink at him in surprise.

He leaned in to whisper softly to her, "You need to get some sleep."

She smiled faintly, tiredly, "I'm not sure I can."

Edward felt a wrenching in his heart, "How long before the others arrive?"

She checked the mantle clock, "Maybe 30 minutes, 45 minutes."

Edward reached out and plucked her from her seat, easily carrying her to the sofa. Bella gasped softly, grabbing onto him to keep from being dropped, or falling out of his arms, glancing up at his face. She could see the faint worry, the need to help her, the desire to help her, on his face, but when he glanced down at her, he smiled gently, and her fear dissipated.

He eased down onto the sofa, keeping her against him, settling her on his lap, "Try to catch some sleep while we wait."

Bella leaned her head against his chest and could hear his heartbeat, steady and strong. His heat soaked into her, relaxing her further, and his cologne tickled her senses. Lightly, his hand caressed her back in long, soothing strokes and her eyes drifted closed. Before she really knew it, she drifted into sleep.

Alice stepped back into the living room after showering and dressing, her black hair still damp, but brushed away from her face. Her blue eyes took in the scene of Edward and Bella and she smiled. Bella must trust him to allow herself to fall asleep on his lap. Edward looked up at Alice and Alice gave him a slight nod, as if thanking him for his caring of Bella. He gave her a slight smile in return.

However, Jasper ruined the moment by stepping up to her and taking her into his arms. She stiffened and tried pushing at him, giving him an icy look.

"Want to snuggle too?" he asked softly.

"Want to get kicked in the balls?" she hissed softly back at him.

He chuckled then whispered, "She needs the sleep and Edward is giving her security. Don't interrupt them."

She pushed at him, whispering back, "I had no intention of doing so, you ass. Let go of me. I need to make some tea."

He grinned and released her. Alice gave him a dirty look and pushed him away from her before turning and heading for the kitchen. He followed, enjoying the way she walked.

She tried to ignore him as she moved about the kitchen, first filling the kettle with water to heat. She then put together the tea set, adding the tea to the teapot. She chose the fragrant yet calming herb of chamomile, with a hint of mint for flavoring.

Jasper watched her, she could have sworn she was feeling his eyes on her as she moved around. As tempting as it was to throw something, she behaved. She really didn't want to find out what he might do to her in retaliation.

"Did you want something to eat or drink?" she asked politely.

He smiled, "No, but thank you for asking."

She scoffed faintly and went over to the pantry, opening the door. She looked over the offerings she had, setting her hands on her hips and tapping a toe.

"Can't decide?"

"I can decide just fine."

"So, pick something."

"Would you just jump off a cliff or something?"

She reached up and brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

"You aren't very nice."

"Why should I be nice to you?"

Luckily, Alice was spared answering that with the knocking of the door. She gave him a smirk before she went to let in her coven sisters. Jasper followed after her, just to be sure there would be no trouble.

Edward tensed slightly at the knocking, but he did not move. Bella continued to sleep, her breathing easy and slow, and he really didn't want to wake her by moving her. Since Jasper was here, Jasper could take care of security should it be necessary.

Alice opened the door and smiled at the three other women that made up the rest of the coven. Jasper took note of their appearances. They each wore a long black robe with hoods, although none of them had the hoods up. There was a blonde, with green eyes and a very sexy smile. There was a brown haired woman with brown eyes. She wasn't as pretty as the others, and looked rather plain at first, but Jasper noted that she seemed to exude a quiet confidence despite her plainness. The last woman had red hair and gray eyes, with freckles across her cheeks. She was pretty as well but Jasper noticed that none of them came even close to Alice's pixie like beauty, or Bella's soothing sensuality.

Alice stepped back and let them in, although when they caught sight of Jasper, there were a couple of very interested looks, if not outright jaw drops. Jasper merely smiled and took it in stride, giving them a brief nod.

Alice gave him a dirty look, "Would you get lost?"

Jasper gave her an innocent look, "What?"

"Introductions?" the blonde asked**.**

Alice rolled her eyes, "Jasper, this is Rosalie." Alice motioned to the blonde.

Rosalie extended her hand to Jasper, "A pleasure."

Jasper took her hand and gave a little bow.

"This is Esme, and Kate," Alice continued, motioning first to the brown haired and then the red haired women.

Jasper did the same with each of the women, much to Alice's dismay.

"Jasper works for Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, the vampire?" Kate asked.

Jasper lifted a brow, "That isn't common knowledge."

The women grinned.

"You'd be surprised at what we know, Jasper."

Alice motioned them all into the living room, "Jasper, introduce your friend to them while I go get the tea and snacks."

They all headed into the living room with Jasper following behind them, as Alice headed to the kitchen. Of course, Jasper nearly walked into them when they stopped so abruptly.

Edward looked up at the three women and smiled faintly. He had no problem with being seen holding the sleeping Bella.

Jasper whispered softly, but loud enough for all of the women to hear, "This is Edward."

The women nodded to Edward, giving him a questioning look.

Jasper urged the women into the living room by gently nudging them. They stepped into the living room and all took seats.

Edward leaned into Bella, whispering near her ear, "Bella, honey, time to wake."

Bella took a slow, deep breath, turning her face into Edward's chest. He smiled.

"Bella, we're here," called Rosalie.

Bella yawned and blinked her eyes open. She turned her head to look at the speaker then blinked in surprise.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, trying to sit up.

Edward was reluctant to let her go, but he did so.

"Not very long. Just long enough to meet Jasper and Edward."

Kate and Esme studied the man, unsure of him with Bella. Esme especially did not seem accepting.

Bella blushed and moved to sit beside Edward on the sofa. Edward helped her get settled.

"Rosalie, Esme, and Kate," Bella said, indicating the owner of the name with a small hand gesture as she spoke it.

Edward nodded to each in turn, "Nice to met you."

"So, why are you two here?" Esme asked of Edward and Jasper.

Alice stepped into the living room, bearing the tea tray. Jasper hurried over to her and relieved her of the burden. She gave him a warning look, but allowed him to take the tray from her without a fight.

Edward looked at Esme, "We're here to help protect Bella."

Alice took a seat with her coven sisters, "More like guard her. Cullen has a vampire stiffy for her."

Jasper nearly dropped the tray the last few inches to the table, surprised by Alice's words, and amused. He laughed. Edward, however, did not find her reply amusing at all and gave her a dark look. She smiled oh so sweetly at him, undaunted.

"Mr. Cullen deemed it necessary to protect Bella as this is his city and has offered his aid in defeating the demon," Edward elaborated.

Bella said nothing, not wanting to alarm her friends, knowing they'll protest her being kept at the estate against her will.

Alice switched to a strange language, nothing Edward or Jasper had heard before. It seemed to be a language that the coven knew well as they all conversed with one another in it. Even Bella became involved.

Jasper and Edward glanced at one another and shrugged. Jasper then turned and began serving tea, first to Edward, then Bella, followed by Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Kate. They merely nodded at him before they continued with their conversation.

Every so often, the men would walk out of the living room to stretch their legs and to talk amongst themselves.

More often than Edward would have liked, the women would argue, and it seemed to get heated at points, but nothing too worrisome.

It went on, for hours. Jasper and Edward were amused by the sheer amount of conversation and volume of the five women. As Edward listened, he could pick out what seemed to be bits and pieces of Old Latin, but the other he had no idea what it could be. He made a mental note to ask Bella later.

By the time the women were done with whatever they were planning, Edward and Jasper could see, by their expressions, that the decision was not a very positive one. There was determination, yet sadness in their eyes.

Alice showed them out with warnings to be very careful. They would meet in two days' time. In the meantime, they would spend the time putting their affairs in order and gathering the required items for the plan.

To say they were frightened was an understatement, however, their fear was mostly for Bella. The plan had been hers and it didn't bode well, the way she had put it together. They had argued about it, flatly denied the plan, but Bella won in the end.

This was her curse, her cross to bear, and she'd rather sacrifice herself than her friends, her Sisters. Alice had pointed out that since they were Sisters, they should be included in the risks.

So, it was decided.

It was dark by the time they were ready to leave. Edward was to take Bella back to the estate in his car. Jasper was to drive Alice around under the guise of returning to the estate, but return her to her place. They knew Alice would argue if she knew beforehand. Then again, Jasper wouldn't mind.

As they headed back, Edward kept glancing at Bella. Eventually he spoke up, unable to bide the silence.

"So, what's the plan?"

Bella looked at him, "What?"

"The plan you and the others concocted. What is it?"

She smiled and looked away, watching the scenery pass, "Simple. We're going to trap Naberius and then I will destroy him."

"Do you even know how to?"

"I'm probably the only one who has the best idea, Edward, and before you ask, I can use weapons. I'm a good shot with a pistol, and I can even use a sword."

He lifted a brow slightly, glancing at her.

"Contrary to popular belief, my parents didn't HIDE me…"

The rest of her words were drowned out in the thunderous crash of something hitting the top of the car. Edward slammed on the breaks, both hands on the wheel to control the now skidding vehicle. Bella braced herself on the dash board, flinching in expectation of hitting the dash.

The car fishtailed a good 20 yards before it came to a complete stop. Edward quickly threw it into park and pulled out his pistol from beneath his suit jacket, his eyes checking their surroundings.

Bella looked up to the ceiling of the car and saw that something had hit it hard enough to cave it in. She closed her eyes and sent her senses outwards, trying to "see" without leaving the limited protection of the vehicle.

"Stay here, Bella," he ordered, reaching for the handle.

She grabbed onto his arm, holding tightly. He glanced at her, noting her closed eyes and pale complexion.

"What is it?"

"Naberius," she whispered, pointing upwards.

"On the roof?" he asked.

She shook her head, "In the air. It's a body. He's killed again and dropped the body onto the car."

Edward cursed softly, checking the mirrors again. He pulled out his cell phone and handed it to her.

"Dial one," he said, "It's the estate, call for backup."

Bella shook her head and set the phone aside. Before Edward could stop her, she had the door open and she was sliding out of the car.

"Bella!" he yelled, trying to grab her, but missed.

Bella moved away from the car, ignoring Edward, ignoring the bloodied mess of the body on the top of the car. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a compact mirror, a little round mirror removed from the compact case, and framed in a wooden frame painted black. On the black frame, symbols carved into the wood and the symbols painted gold.

"Naberius," she called out.

Edward grabbed the cell phone and scrambled out of the car. He dialed for backup as he watched Bella, pistol ready.

There was the sound of wing beats, loud, from a large creature. What landed some yards from Bella was Naberius. He stood 8 feet tall, with jagged teeth and scaled skin. His wings were like a bat's. His hair was black, as was his eyes and his lips. His claws on his hands and feet were also black, but his scaled skin was more a pale gray.

Naberius snarled at Bella, his tongue flicking out, like a snake's, to taste the air.

"Swan," he hissed.

Bella seemed calm and collected as she faced Naberius, "Our battle is not to be here, Naberius. You know the rules."

Naberius snarled, "Rules! There are no rules! You will be mine, Swan."

He made a move toward her, as though to capture her, but Bella lifted the mirror and flashed it at him. Naberius shrieked angrily and jerked back.

"Bitch!"

"You will abide by the agreement, Naberius. We will meet at the full moon for battle and no sooner!"

Naberius tried to move around her but she followed him with the mirror, causing him to squirm and keep his distance. When he could not close the distance between them, he snarled.

"The full moon then!"

" At Hungry Mother State Park , near the lake in Forks!" Bella yelled.

"Yes!" Naberius grinned and launched himself into the air, "You will be mine, Swan! Your screams of pain will be my pleasure, your flesh will be my playground, and your soul will be my slave!"

Bella kept her eyes on Naberius as he flew off, cackling, until there was no more to see or hear. Edward raced toward her, nearly too late to catch her as she wavered, then slowly sank to her knees.

"Bella? Are you all right?"

Bella whimpered softly, then nodded her head. She was trembling, but she was unhurt. This time.

Edward held her close as they waited for backup to arrive.


	9. Chapter 8

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Warning Lemons Ahead!  
**

**Chapter 8.**

Alice had just gotten out of the shower when there was a knock on her door. She sighed as she dried off, determined to just ignore it. She wanted some alone time, some relaxing time for some much needed pampering. The coven had keys to each others places for safety reasons, so it couldn't be any of them. If she ignored it, maybe whoever it was would go away, even adding in a magical "nudge" for her unwanted guest to leave.

She set the towel aside and grabbed her body lotion. She loved the cocoa butter scent of this lotion and must have bought ten of the bottles to keep around the place. Starting with her freshly shaved legs, she propped one up along the edge of the bath and began applying the lotion. She didn't just apply a blob, she applied a little at a time, taking her time to massage the lotion into her skin.

She was rather proud of her body. She had been an overweight child and teen and had only just lost the "baby fat" as her mother had called it. She had worked hard as overcoming the years of trauma and abuse she had lived through, with the help of Bella and their coven sisters.

Where, at one time, she would have never been able to stand up for herself, never speak up, now, she wasn't afraid to. Before the coven, she would have been that overlooked person in the back of the room, the one that rarely spoke up, that rarely said no, that rarely contributed to a conversation.

Not now. Since she had met Bella and the rest of the coven, she had blossomed into the woman she was now. With their help, she had lost the weight, learned to accept what she had gone through, own up to it and made it her own, strengthening her will, her assertiveness. She learned not to be afraid of who she was, what she was.

Alice continued applying the lotion up to the junction of her thighs before switching legs. The knocking had stopped and she assumed whoever it was had gone on their merry way. Good riddance, she thought. This was her time, time to pamper herself, to relax mentally and physically. It's sort of like meditation, pre-ritual work.

When she had applied lotion to her other leg, she started on her hips and buttocks.

She needed to come up with a few spells to help out with the demon problem…

A tingle of awareness tickled the back of her neck and she went still for a moment. Someone had come into her home without being invited. The wards she had set were jangling in alarm, alerting her. She quickly grabbed her robe and pulled it on. She tied the sash before she stepped out of the bathroom. Quickly, she made it to her bedroom.

The intruder would have to pass through the living room to get to the stairs before hitting the hall and reaching the two bedrooms of her townhouse. She had time to get what she needed.

One reason for her weight loss was the hand-to-hand training Bella had put her through. While she wasn't as adept as Bella with a knife or sword, she was able to use one for protection. Still, she much preferred her pistol.

Alice reached the far side of her bed and stuck her hand between the mattress and box spring, pulling out a 9mm Glock. She loved this thing. It was lightweight and held 17 shots. She spent every Saturday at the shooting range practicing, and she was a crack shot with it.

The wards guarding the hall entrance at the top of the stairs started jangling, warning her that the intruder was now close. She flipped the safety off as she sidled toward the entrance to her room, moving behind the partially closed door.

When no one answered the door, Jasper became concerned. What if Naberius had gotten to Alice? He scowled and knocked again, but not hearing a reply, and no one opened the door for him, he was torn on what to do. He knew he should check on Alice, but another part of him figured she wasn't home and he should come back another time. He even turned away, about to leave, but then frowned and shook his head, deciding he better look into the matter himself.

Reaching into his inner pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a small lock pick set. He made quick work of the lock and opened the door, stepping in. He closed the door behind him, locking it, and then slid the lock pick set away as he listened to his surroundings.

He heard nothing. He looked in the kitchen then made his way up the stairs. A part of him was deeply concerned that she might have been hurt or killed by Naberius, another part of him was castigating him for sneaking into her place, knowing she was a witch and could very well deal him some magical hurt.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he could detect the faint scent of cocoa butter and felt the faint traces of humidity. He slowly made his way down the hall.

At the bathroom door, he could tell she had recently taken a shower. He didn't know if it was her soap or lotion that was scented, but he liked it. He smiled.

Maybe she was in her bedroom, getting dressed. Maybe she was naked. He felt his cock stir at the idea.

He looked down the hall and saw two doors; one door was open. He figured that since she lived alone, the open door would be her bedroom. He didn't know anyone who would close their door while bathing or dressing when they had no one to disturb them like a roommate or guests.

He made his way to the door and carefully peered into the room before he did anything else. His eyes narrowed when he caught the cocoa butter scent, but did not see her in the room.

Her bedroom was simple, a double bed, a dresser, a closet, and wing backed chair with a small table with some books. A lamp on the table completed the reading area. His dark eyes lifted to the dresser. Some personal belongings littered the top as well as a jewelry box. A little tray held a few trinkets and a hairbrush. The closet door was closed. In the far corner of the room was an antique oval mirror that stood six feet tall and about three feet wide, framed with a cherry wood frame. He could barely make out some form of symbols engraved into the frame, but couldn't see them clearly from his distance.

He stepped into the room to get a better look when his inner alarm went off. He immediately turned to his right, grabbing onto the wrist bearing the pistol, yanking toward him and with a spin, held Alice locked to him, her back to his front, with her own hand holding the pistol, pressed against her chin.

When he realized who it was, he cursed and released her, although he did keep a hold of her wrist so she couldn't shoot him. He wouldn't put it past her to do it out of a fit of rage, and from the look on her face, she was building up to a fine fit.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, trying to pull her wrist out of his hold.

With his free hand, he plucked her pistol from her hand before letting her go. He then popped the clip out and ejected the round from the chamber.

"Do you even know how to use this?" he asked, glancing at her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief, and then narrowed, "Give it to me and I'll show you."

He chuckled and handed her the empty pistol, "Why didn't you answer the door when I knocked?"

"Why didn't you leave when I didn't answer?" she countered, looking at her empty pistol, then back at him, "Give me the clip, you ass."

He tucked the clip into his pocket, "You don't need it right now and I don't trust you not to shoot me or yourself."

She smirked at him.

"Naberius tried to mess with Bella and Edward earlier this evening. I came by to make sure you were all right."

Alice gasped, "Is she all right? He didn't hurt her, did he?"

"She's fine. She's staying with Edward at a safe house. If you or the others need to talk to her, you'll need to contact Edward."

She walked over to her bed and set the empty pistol on her nightstand. She wasn't about to show him where she kept it usually, especially if he was so adept at sneaking into her place.

"Well, thank you for letting me know. You can scurry back to your master now."

Jasper lifted a brow at her words but his eyes roamed over her. He rather liked her appearance. She might not have been naked, but she was close. Her hair was damp from the shower and she smelled good, the cocoa butter and her own personal scent.

Alice glanced at him, suddenly uneasy at the silence and the way he was looking her over. He pushed forward and strolled toward her, pulling out the clip from his pocket, and holding it out to her. She glanced around, nervously, and he had to fight the grin. So, she wasn't so immune to him as she liked to pretend. Hmmm.

She glanced back at him and reached out to take the proffered items, "Thanks…"

As soon as she took the items, his hand turned and grasped onto her wrist again, cutting off whatever else she was going to say. She looked up at him in surprise, and started to pull her hand back, but he wasn't letting go.

"Let go of me," she demanded.

"Give me a reason to," he said softly, his eyes roving over her.

Alice shivered, "Whatever you're doing…stop it."

"I'm not doing anything," he said, "yet."

Alice could feel her body warming to him, desire starting to build. She could remember their earlier kiss, at the estate house, and the memory nearly buckled her knees. If he kissed her, would she be able to stop him from doing more? Would she have the willpower to stop herself?

Alice used her free hand to take a swing at him. Unfortunately, it was her off hand, and he saw it coming, so was prepared. He caught her hand in his and lifted her hands up above her head, throwing her off balance. She wavered on tiptoes, trying to retain her balance.

"You're bloodthirsty," he said.

"Hah! I'm not the bloodsucking leech!"

"Tsk, tsk, Alice."

"Go to hell, Jasper! Let go!" She struggled, trying to free herself from his hold, but with no purchase, it was a weak struggle.

She was then surprised when he suddenly let go, causing her to shriek as she fell back onto the bed. He grinned and stepped in close to keep her from sitting up.

The opening of her bathrobe showed off more skin than she would have liked, and less than what he would have liked. Still, he figured it was a nice start. She tried to sit up, but he easily pushed her back and leaned down toward her, his legs on either side of hers, and hands on either side of her head.

Her eyes opened wide and she sucked in a breath, "Stop! Jasper…don't you dare…!"

Jasper only smiled that sensual smile of his before he kissed her.

Alice tried to avoid his lips by turning her head from side to side, but he wasn't letting her get away. When his lips captured hers, she groaned and gave in. Damn, but he was a fine kisser, and she couldn't help but to give in, kissing him back with growing passion.

He seduced her with kisses, hot, hungry kisses that took everything she gave to him and demanded more, building a fire that started in her womb and spread out from there. By the Goddess, he was a heady mix of sheer sex and seduction, with a male arrogance thrown in.

His hand untied the sash to her robe and quickly opened the sides, baring her to him. His hand caressed her stomach and her abdominal muscles twitched beneath his fingers, causing her to moan softly in delight. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth and she gave it to him, parting her lips for him. The kiss deepened and she felt dizzy from the surge of passion that overtook her.

When his hands moved lower to her mound, she hesitated a brief moment. She had just shaved and the feel of his warm hands sliding against smooth, bare skin was heaven.

He broke the kiss, his voice rough with desire as his fingers caressed her shaved mound, "Oh, God…Alice, you're a dream come true."

His fingers moved to her slit and slid between her folds, causing her hips to lift and her breath to catch. His fingers caught her moisture, evidence of her desire, and he smiled.

"You want me," he said.

She opened her eyes, seeing the smile on his face. Desire warred with anger and she started to fight the sensual haze he was causing.

"Get off me," she demanded, her hands coming up to his chest to try and push him away.

His fingers, wet from her fluids, stroked against her sensitive clit. She sucked in a sharp breath and was unable to keep her body from shivering at the sensations.

"You don't want me to," he said.

His arrogance grated on her nerves, even as his hands turned her on. She would love to be able to wipe that smirk off his face, but she was still trying to fight the seduction he was putting on her as his fingers caressed and stroked her clit. Her hands tightened on his suit jacket, her eyes closing.

Goddess Bless, it felt so good!

He nibbled along her neck as he caressed her, listening to her breathing become shallower, a bit labored. He knew she wanted him, was fighting him. He was bound and determined to overcome that and have her begging.

However, Alice wasn't so far gone that she couldn't think. Yes, he made her feel good and yes, she wanted to cum, but hell if she was going to let him control her. She gripped his jacket and yanked him toward her, causing him to lose his balance. He fell toward her, but twisted his body as not to fall on top of her. She turned her body toward his, and as her legs weren't trapped between him, swung one over so that she was now straddling his body.

She could feel his arousal beneath her and she rubbed her sex against his cloth covered cock. She leaned down toward his face.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered sexily to him.

He watched her, surprised and turned on beyond belief by her aggression. She shrugged her robe off so that she was completely naked and exposed to his eyes. His hands lifted up toward her breasts, but she knocked them aside.

"No touching."

He lifted a brow at her, and then smiled, setting his hands on her knees, watching her as she slowly rubbed herself against him. He was aching, he wanted her, and watching her like this was erotic. He had never expected her to do this.

"Do you want to fuck me?" she whispered.

One of her hands moved down to her sex, stroking herself and him at the same time. She nearly purred with pleasure, and he moaned in response. Hell, he was going to make a fool of himself if she kept that up.

He could smell her arousal, her own personal musk and his cock throbbed.

"Undo my pants, Alice," he bit out.

She smiled and did as he ordered, opening up his pants and boxers, exposing his cock to her. He was not a small man by any means, maybe slightly larger than average, and he was uncircumcised. Her hands stroked him, driving him crazy.

His hands came up from her knees to her hips, yanking her closer to him so that their sexes rubbed against one another. She shivered at the sensations. He was so hot, so hard, and felt so good against her clit. She was so close, so far gone now with the heady sense of power.

Jasper watched her expressions flit over her face as she lost herself to pleasure. He slid a hand between them to hold himself steady, adjusting his position a bit so that when she slid down against him, she inadvertently caused herself to sink down on him. She gasped in surprise but before she could draw back, he grasped her by the hips once more and thrust upwards as he pulled her down, impaling her on his cock.

He hissed out his breath at the sensation, her hot, slick sheath stretching to fit around him, enclosing him tightly.

Alice could only moan as he filled her, it felt so good. His hands didn't let her stay still though, he began to guide her in a steady rhythm, moving on him, riding him, and pushing her ever closer to orgasm. This position was incredible, he was so deep inside of her, touching every sensitive nerve ending she had.

"That's it," he coaxed, "Cum for me, Alice. Cum on me. I want to hear it."

Goddess Bless, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but she couldn't stop herself, especially when his fingers slipped between them and gently pinched her clit between thumb and forefinger, tugging lightly.

Alice's body shuddered once, and then snapped back in an arch as she cried out her pleasure, grinding herself down on him, through her orgasm. Jasper suddenly grabbed her and pulled her down before rolling over on top of her and thrusting hard and fast into her, triggering another orgasm in her. She whimpered, writhing beneath him and her second orgasm triggered his. He pulled out and stroked himself until he exploded, spilling himself onto her stomach in spurts. He then collapsed at her side, panting to catch his breath, a hand on her breast, massaging and caressing.

Alice tried to catch her breath as she came down from the overwhelming experience. Her mind couldn't keep still, a million thoughts going through her mind at once, and the loudest was her own conscience, screaming at her over what she had done.

Suddenly, she burst into tears, causing Jasper to lift his head to look at her, surprised.

"Alice? What's wrong, honey?"

She tried to get away from him, to sit up, but he wouldn't let go.

"Stop it, Alice. Tell me what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Had he been too rough? He was much stronger than she was and sometimes, getting carried away, he could forget just how strong he could be.

"Get out," she sobbed.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He calmly released her and stood up, tucking himself away and fastening his pants. He then picked up her robe to clean her up with. She lay there on the bed, one arm over her eyes as she cried.

Once she was cleaned up, he dropped the robe on the floor and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to sit.

"That's enough, Alice, and tell me what's wrong."

His tone was serious, in command, and it pissed her off to no end. She surged up off the bed and shoved him hard, taking him by surprise.

"Get the fuck out of my home! NOW!"

Jasper's eyes narrowed on her and he looked like he might refuse. His jaw clenched tightly and he turned on a heel, strolling for the bedroom door. He stepped out then stopped and turned to look at her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"I know you enjoyed it, Alice, so don't think to deny it or deny what happened between us. You came twice on my cock. I can still smell your pleasure in the air," he lifted a hand to his nose and took a breath in, smelling his fingers, "and on my fingers."

She gaped at him in shock and rage, and then shrieked furiously, looking around for something to throw at him.

He grinned and headed down the hall.

By the time she thought to chase him down the stairs, he was already stepping out of her townhouse door. She ran after him, making it to the top of the stairs, and he turned to wink at her before closing the door, but the door didn't cover up her scream of rage.

He laughed softly and strolled for his car, lightness in his step. He stopped at the driver's side door to unlock it when his instincts kicked in, albeit a little too late. He turned toward the attack, catching the brunt of it face on rather than from the side.

Claws raked at his chest, causing fire to spread as his flesh was scored and opened up. He cursed and tried to avoid the next volley of raking, throwing himself to the ground and rolling.

His attacker cackled maniacally as it attacked him again, this time on his back, dagger like claws shredding clothing and skin, parting flesh down to the bone. Blood sprayed and spilled as the two combatants struggled.

Suddenly, a great wind blew out of nowhere and threw Jasper's attacker off of him. There was a howl of rage and cursing.

Alice clapped her hands together and thunder exploded in the air. She whirled her hands around, causing the wind to buffet and blow, her words becoming more and more audible as she worked her magic against Jasper's attacker.

Lightning flashed and there was a great howl of pain and rage. Jasper tried to heal himself, but he knew the damage was more extensive than he had blood to heal. He would need to get to the estate and to Carlisle.

If Alice didn't let him die out of fit of rage first.

Alice had raced down the stairs to the door and threw it open, when she caught the second attack on Jasper. The thing that was attacking him, she assumed was Naberius but hell if she was going to stand around to find out.

She quickly drew Magic from around her, from Nature, and from her own self, weaving it into a call for Wind. When it came to her call, she directed it like a conductor directed an orchestra, using hands and eyes, and the natural rhythm of the world she lived in.

Wind tore after Naberius, throwing him off of Jasper. Naberius screamed in rage but before he could direct his attack on Alice, she had gathered enough Magic to raise Thunder and Lightning. Her hands whirled, her body swayed, as if in a trance like dance, except she was fully aware of what she was doing. Thunder roared and Lightning struck Naberius. Naberius screamed in pain and anger, then cursed before he made his escape from the little witch.

Alice directed Lightning to strike at Naberius once more, to make sure he was leaving, but missed him. Still, Naberius seemed to be running away, so she quickly turned to Jasper.

Jasper was nearly unconscious, his flesh shredded, and blood was seeping from his wounds. She could tell that he had tried to heal himself, some of the wounds were nearly closed, some barely, and more than a few were still ragged and horrid.

She checked his pulse, kneeling down beside him.

"Jasper? Can you hear me?"

He groaned softly, his eyes fluttered, then opened. They were hazy with pain, but when he saw her, they flickered for a brief moment with amusement.

"You're still naked," he said hoarsely.

"Fuck that, you need help."

He tried to chuckle but it was too painful, "Cell phone. Dial 1. Estate. Need Carlisle."

Alice hurried to find his cell phone, then hit 1. She waited impatiently until someone answered.

"Yes, Jasper?"

"This isn't Jasper, this is Alice Brandon. Jasper's been wounded in an attack. He says he needs Carlisle."

There was a brief moment of silence before she could hear orders being given and the man on the other end was in motion.

"Where are you now?" Alice gave him her address.

"We'll be there in a few moments, don't leave him. Make sure you keep him awake. Don't let him fall asleep."

Alice growled out, "Just hurry the fuck up," then hung up the phone.

Jasper smiled weakly at her tone of voice, "Blanket in the car."

Alice quickly got the blanket and started to put it over him, but he shook his head a bit.

"You. Cover up."

Alice blinked then smirked, "What? You saw me naked. What's the rest of your vamp squad on top of that?"

Jasper glared angrily at her, "Cover up."

She sighed and wrapped the blanket around her before kneeling back down near him.

"If Bella was here, she could heal you some."

"She can heal?"

"A bit, yeah."

Jasper closed his eyes. He was dying. He could feel it. Coldness was beginning to creep over him and it was starting to become a struggle to concentrate. His wounds burned, like acid had gotten into him. The demon's claws were poisoned.

"Don't go to sleep, Jasper…keep your eyes open. Stay with me, they'll be here soon."

"Alice."

"Don't you dare die on me, you ass!"

"You cry when I make love to you, but cuss me out when I'm dying?"

"You aren't dying. Stop being so dramatic."

He didn't reply to that. It wasn't in his nature to boldly lie.

"You can't…" she started to say.

Squealing tires interrupted her, and a black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot. It came around and came to a screeching halt near Jasper's car. The driver hurried out and opened the back door, while another man, in the passenger seat, got out and looked around.

Carlisle climbed out of the back seat and made his way over to Jasper and Alice. He looked rather calm and collected, as if nothing was wrong.

"What have you done this time, Jasper?"

Jasper smiled faintly, "Didn't pay attention to my surroundings. Naberius jumped me."

Carlisle knelt down beside Jasper and looked him over. He then looked at Alice, "We're going to need to use your place."

She nodded and stood up, keeping the blanket close around her. She started toward her door. The two men carefully picked Jasper up as Carlisle fell in step behind her. They followed Carlisle.

Alice motioned them inside her home and Carlisle headed into the living room with the men close behind.

"Pull that blanket off the back of the couch and you can put him down. I need to go get something on."

Carlisle turned his attention to Jasper, "You know what needs to be done."

Jasper nodded faintly, "Naberius poisoned me with some form of acid. I'm dying. Even if I healed the wounds, the poison will kill me."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes or no?"

Jasper was silent for a moment, and then nodded, "Yes."

Carlisle knelt down beside him and gathered him into his arms. He gently turned his head and then bit into Jasper's neck, drinking from him. Jasper sighed as the pleasure of the Embrace overtook him.

After a few minutes, when Jasper was on the verge of death, Carlisle drew back and sealed the wounds. He then bit into his own wrist and set the bloody wounds against Jasper's mouth.

"Drink, Jasper, and live."

At first, Jasper didn't move. The blood spilled from Carlisle's wrist into Jasper's mouth. As the blood filled his mouth, and began to trickle down his throat, Jasper swallowed instinctively, then again, and then again, until he was actively drinking from the life-giving fount of Carlisle's wrist.

After a few minutes, Carlisle pulled his wrist back, "Enough."

He then licked his wrist, sealing the wounds.

Jasper lay there on the couch, his eyes closed, the wounds on his body healed until they were nothing more than faint pink lines.

By the time Alice returned to the living room, she was shocked at what she saw. Jasper's wounds were healed. Carlisle was bent over one of the men's wrist, drinking to replace what he had lost. Alice ignored that, not wanting to see that aspect of their lives…unlives? Whatever.

She stepped near Jasper, and then knelt down beside him. Her hand lifted and reached out to him, touching his forehead, then his jaw. He felt cold, but his eyes snapped open and looked at her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but before anything could come out of her mouth, he lunged for her, knocking her backwards onto the floor, his body covering hers. His hands gripped her arms tightly and he snarled, baring his teeth. She cried out, trying to struggle against him. His mouth fell on her throat and he bit her, drinking from her in deep pulls.

Alice's struggles weakened and then she went still as the Embrace washed over her, feeling pleasure as he drank. Carlisle and one of the other men came over to them, but Carlisle let Jasper continue for a few moments before he tried to stop Jasper.

"Enough, Jasper, or you'll kill her."

Jasper growled a warning at Carlisle.

A newly fledged vampire was often the most dangerous, closer to their baser instincts, more animalistic. Jasper was warning Carlisle away from his feed, his prey.

Carlisle didn't seem affected by it, "Do not kill your prey, Jasper. Lick the wounds and heal them."

Jasper's growling faded off, but it took a few more moments before the words sank in. Slowly, his tongue swept over the bite marks in Alice's neck, healing them. He gathered her up in his arms, checking her over. Her breathing was a bit quickened, her pulse elevated, but she seemed fine.

Alice will have to be brought back to the estate house and they'll have to be watched until Jasper is able to control his blood thirst.

Carlisle watched Jasper with her and smiled faintly. It looked as though Alice was going to get a crash course in dealing with a vampire, whether she liked it or not, because Jasper didn't look like he was going to let Alice get away any time soon.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and all it's lemony flavor! Please let me know and REVEIW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 9.**

Edward crawled into bed after his talk with Jasper, curling up with the still sleeping Bella. He smiled as he gathered her into his arms. She murmured softly in her sleep and shifted her body, snuggling against him and he felt his heart lighten with joy.

He drifted off into sleep with her in his arms.

He jerked awake, however, when she cried out, her body struggling in his arms. He quickly tried to subdue her to keep her from hurting herself.

"Bella! Wake up, baby."

He shook her hard enough to wake her and she looked around frantically.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him, "Jasper and Alice…"

Edward frowned, "I spoke with Jasper before I came to bed. He was going to go check on Alice."

She pushed at him, "Call him. Make sure. I think Naberius did something to one of them."

Edward let her go and then sat up. He tapped the touch light on the nightstand to turn it on low, and then picked up his cell phone. He called Jasper's number. When he received no answer, he scowled and hung up then dialed the estate's number.

"Edward."

"Has Jasper checked in?"

There was a brief hesitation before the reply came, "Jasper was attacked. Mr. Cullen needed to…"

Edward felt his body go cold, "Jasper was Embraced?"

Bella's eyes widened, hearing Edward's side of the conversation.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Cullen is bringing him and the young woman back."

"Was the young woman harmed in any way?"

"Jasper…attacked her after his Embrace. He fed from her, but she's alive."

"So Jasper will be under watch for a while."

"Yes, as well as the young woman. It seems that he even growled at Mr. Cullen for coming near her. He's possessive of her."

"They are all possessive of their things at first. We'll see how it goes. If you would leave a message with Jasper and tell him to call me when he feels up to it, I'd appreciate it. When Alice is up to it, she should call Bella, just have her call my phone."

"Yes, sir."

Edward hung up and looked at Bella, who was looking worried.

"They're fine. Naberius attacked Jasper, who had to be Embraced to save his life. Alice is fine. Jasper seems to be rather attached to her at the moment."

Bella frowned, concerned, "What does that mean? Attached to her?"

Edward set his phone on the nightstand and lay back, reaching for her, "When someone is just Embraced, they are closer to the baser instincts. Hunger, possessiveness. Jasper was already attached to Alice before, now it seems he's become possessive of her. He even growled a warning at Carlisle for coming too close."

Bella allowed Edward to ease her back down onto the bed. She snuggled in close to him, needing the comfort and reassurance from him after hearing the news. Poor Alice. She really should get a hold of Alice and talk to her. No telling what Alice was thinking right now, or feeling.

What Alice was feeling was furious. What she was thinking was how much she would love to strangle Jasper, except Jasper was a vampire now. She paced the room she was given at the estate house. He was a vampire! How dare he be a vampire now!

She looked around at the mess she had made when they first locked her in the room. She did it all physically too, tossing things, breaking things, taking out her anger on the room. She'd have loved to have had the lamp hit Jasper's head instead of the wall, but he's not available. So she was told, at least.

They're probably down in the vault laughing it up and having a regular little vampire party, the bastards!

She shrieked angrily and then plopped down onto the bed. Alice reached up to touch the bite mark she sported on her neck and then shivered in reaction. It seemed to throb with her pulse and it caused her clit to throb as well.

Was this what Bella had felt? Did she still feel it? Damn it!

She surged to her feet and began to pace again. She walked over to the door and banged on it, knowing it was locked.

"Let me out of here, assholes! I demand to be let go! This is kidnapping!"

No one answered; no one came to release her, just as she expected they wouldn't. Still, it gave her something to do other than sit and take the abuse. She wished she could do what Bella did with the mirrors. Unfortunately, Bella was the only one who seemed able to use a mirror for traveling. The others were able to use the mirrors for communication.

She needed a shower. She needed something to drink. She felt weak and woozy despite her anger. She needed…

She burst into tears and plopped back down onto the bed, curling up into a ball. She was scared and unsure of what was going to happen to her. She was still chastising herself for allowing herself to enjoy the earlier lovemaking with Jasper. She KNEW better than to fall for him. She had tried so hard to push him away, but the bastard kept at it until she gave in and now looked what happened? He was a vampire now! She couldn't date a vampire! She sniffled after the tears had faded but she was still feeling rather sorry for herself. She sat up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She blew her nose before splashing her face with some cold water.

By the time she walked back out of the bathroom, she saw Jasper standing near the bed, his eyes looking around the room at the mess she made. He didn't look at her, but he did speak.

"Temper?"

She watched him closely, unsure of how to deal with him now. Just his presence in the room made the bite mark seem to come alive. She felt warm, and then cold. He looked the same, but paler. He was more…intense. His dark eyes seemed darker, he seemed more confident, and stronger. Beautiful.

"I was mad," she said softly.

"Obviously," he said, somewhat amused.

He looked at her, and then started toward her. Alice backed away, suddenly afraid, heart racing in her chest. She was going to panic, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She watched him closely, unsure of how to deal with him now. Just his presence in the room made the bite mark seem to come alive. She felt warm, and then cold. He looked the same, but paler. He was more…intense. His dark eyes seemed darker, he seemed more confident, and stronger. Beautiful.

"I was mad," she said softly.

"Obviously," he said, somewhat amused.

He looked at her, and then started toward her. Alice backed away, suddenly afraid, heart racing in her chest. She was going to panic, but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Jasper must have known. He stopped and waited, watching her. She gasped for air, arms wrapped around her stomach, body visibly shaking.

"I want to go home," she said, her voice even shaking, "Please, Jasper…I don't want to be here."

"Alice, come here."

She shook her head. She refused to go near him now. She was too frightened of him, the new him.

"Alice," he said softly, soothingly, "I know you're afraid. Don't be afraid. I'm still me."

She shook her head again, "You're a vampire now. You…you attacked me!"

Jasper sighed softly, "I know, sweetheart, and I'm sorry. When I was first Embraced, all I could think of was feeding and you were so close. I could smell you, my scent on you. You're mine," he growled.

"I can't be with a vampire, Jasper. I'm a witch. Just let me go home."

"I can't, Alice. I need you. I need you with me."

"You don't even know me!"

Jasper held out a hand to her, his face earnest, pleading, honest in his needing her, "Alice, please. This is just as new to me as it is for you. I need you with me."

Alice looked torn. She knew she needed to get away, but, to be honest, she had feelings for Jasper and it was hard to look at his face, knowing he was just as worried, just as frightened as she was in all of this. He might have had a longer time in adjusting to the life of the darker side of the supernatural world than her, but he was a newly made vampire, and she could see where he needed some reassurances that his life was not falling apart. She would need the reassurances.

She slowly stepped toward him, lifting a hand to take his. His hand was cool, but still held the strength she was familiar with. He pulled her to him, slowly, as not to frighten her any more than she already was, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. She leaned against him, shaking. The bite mark on her neck felt hot, as if knowing Jasper's presence was near. She didn't understand any of it and it frightened her, but for now, Jasper's closeness was enough.

Edward woke the next evening, a slow smile appearing on his face. The emotions and thoughts running through him was amazing. He was happy, excited, almost giddy. It had been so long that he had felt anything for anyone and to feel like this with Bella, was amazing!

He rolled over toward her and the smile faded. She wasn't in bed. He sat up and ran a hand through his mussed hair, glancing around. His eyesight was sharp and keen, even in the dim light of the room and he spotted her in the pool.

With the gauzy drapery enclosing the pool, it gave him a teasing view of her, glimpses but no details, letting his mind fill in those details from memory. The curve of her breasts, the gentle roundness of her ass, he could see from the bed. His body reacted to the view, and by the time he slid from the bed and was halfway to the pool, he was hard and aching.

He would never get enough of her.

As he neared, more details could be seen. Her long hair was in a messy bun at the base of her head, her eyes were bright and wide as she watched him approach, a shy smile on her lips. One arm came up to cover her breasts as she dipped beneath the water, the water coming to her chin.

He smiled at her, "Shy?"

She blushed and looked away from his face, seeing his aroused manhood and gasped softly.

He found the parting of the drapery and stepped through, and then down the steps into the pool. The water was warm, and slick. The water contained added oils for the skin, and was gently scented.

Her eyes lifted to his, watching him slowly approach her.

"Edward," she whispered softly, a soft note of pleading in her voice.

He studied her face, trying to decipher the emotions there. He could see her embarrassment, her shyness, her need for more of him, and love.

Edward's heart swelled and ached with the knowing that she too felt something for him.

He moved closer to her and took her into his arms, holding her close, unashamed of his blatant arousal, which pressed into her hip. He felt the tremor move through her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"The battle is tomorrow night," she whispered, "I might not live."

"You will," he said, almost fiercely, "You WILL live."

She pushed him back a bit to look up at him. He didn't want to let even that much distance between them.

"I'm prepared to die if I have to, Edward. You knew the risks."

Edward growled, "You have to live, Bella. You have to be positive."

"I am being positive, Edward, but I'm also being pragmatic. There's a chance I'll be killed and I'm prepared for that. You have to be too. You can't be the hero. You can't jump in to save me. I have to do what I have to do, even if it means dying. Promise me."

"Bella…"

"PROMISE me, Edward, or it ends here and now between us."

He bit off a curse and released her. Like hell would he end their budding relationship now. He needed her, not just sexually, but emotionally as well. He was not prepared to let her go, either through death or through ultimatum.

"How are you going to defeat him?"

"We're going to trap him in a mirror, then destroy the mirror."

"How?"

Bella relaxed in the pool, "I'm going to take him in there myself." Then, she flinched.

"You're WHAT?"

Rosalie, Esme, and Kate met together at Hungry Mother State Park, finding an isolated place to set up camp. Rosalie insisted on buying a trailer, which she pulled with her truck. Kate teased her about being a city slicker as Kate and Esme brought tents.

They had coolers for food, which Rosalie packed into the trailer's fridge, keeping only the sodas, juices, and water in the coolers, to make it easier to get to.

They also brought their own magical items, and set up a ceremonial Circle, complete with four directions, five points, and center altar table.

In each of the four directions, they set out a representative of that direction. Well, except for Alice's as she stood for Air, but was not present. They were a little concerned by her absence, but thought perhaps she might be with Bella, and so would be patient.

They were careful to protect their campsite as well, not wanting Naberius to attack them before the battle. Every charm and ward they could find was magically charged and set out. Reflective surfaces were utilized; wind chimes, and small mirrors were hung around the camp. Charged salts, and even holy water was sprinkled around the perimeter, the camp blessed, making the ground sacred.

Each of the girls had taken vacations from work, put their affairs in order, just in case they didn't make it through the battle. They all knew Bella was determined that they survive while she be the one to sacrifice her life. They hoped it wouldn't go that far.


	11. Chapter 10

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**Warning Lemons !  
**

**Chapter 10.**

Bella climbed out of the pool, only slightly embarrassed of her nudity. Right now, her attention was on Edward and his brooding.

"I wasn't going to tell you, for that reason," she said, her voice terse.

"Like hell! You were going in there without telling me!" he followed her out of the pool.

She padded over to a towel and picked it up, "You have no say in the matter."

She cringed at the resulting explosion those words caused.

"I have EVERY right to have a say in the matter! What do you know about battles? Have you ever fought a demon, or a Vampire, or Garou?"

She sighed and started to dry off.

"You don't go in there with a half cocked scheme and think you're getting out alive!"

Duh, she thought.

He continued to rant, "Absolutely not. I forbid it."

Bella gaped at him. He forbid it? He FORBID it?

She exploded, "As if YOU have any right WHATSOEVER to forbid me anything! Who do you think you are?"

"I have a right! I love you! Do you think I want to lose you after just finding you? No!"

She blinked. He loved her? How could he love her? They'd only just recently met.

"You can't love me," she said, denying his words, "We just met. You don't know me well enough to love me."

"Like hell I don't," he said, snatching the towel away from her.

He tossed it aside and took her by the arms, pulling her against him.

"Bella Swan, I love you and I want you to marry me."

Her eyes flared open, staring at him in shock. Marriage? What in the world had gotten into him?

"Marry me, Bella. I can take care of you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"We can have a civil ceremony, with a judge, have it done tonight."

"Edward…"

"Say yes, Bella," he leaned in and kissed her, holding her tightly against him.

Bella was torn. She knew she had feelings for Edward, but were they enough to marry him? What about the possibility of her dying in this battle? Could she do that to him? She wanted to refuse, to say no to him, but he was overwhelming her with her new-found passions.

"I don't know," she groaned, "Edward…"

"No good enough, Bella," he said fiercely.

Then, he proceeded to drive away her doubts, building the fire of desire in her until she was crying and begging him for relief. He teased her along the edge but didn't let her fall over. Bella was nearly mindless with need, and it was almost a pain, that unfulfilled hunger inside of her for more, for completion. He drew her back to the bed until they both were lying on it.

She was so wet and ready for him, but he still would not enter her or give her relief. Bella whimpered, the sound pleading in tone, and was almost mortified by it. When had she become so…desperate?

"Say yes, Bella," he said.

"It won't last, Edward! It can't last!"

She gasped then moaned as he started to enter her, but he held himself back from sinking fully into her heated depth. Her head shook and her body tried to push toward him, for more, to take more of him, but he refused the call of her body, kept himself withheld from her. She pleaded and pulled at him, but his strength of will was greater than hers.

"Marry me, Bella. Say yes."

His arousal teased her, barely moving in her, just enough to keep her wanting, feeling. It was driving her crazy. She felt like she was on fire with how her body was burning for him.

"Yes! Please, Edward!"

"Say you'll marry me." He sank a little more into her.

"Yes! I'll marry you! Now, Edward…please!"

His deep thrusts caused her to cry out as her orgasm crashed through her with the sensations. He rode her hard and fast driving into her with a possessiveness that took her breath away. She held onto him as he took her through another orgasm, then another, until she was sobbing with the ecstasy of it.

Then, he yelled, as his orgasm took him. He thrust deep, grinding against her, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

What had she done? She agreed to marry him. She lay beneath him, trembling, suddenly afraid for him, of him, of her feelings for him.

It took them some time to catch their breaths, but when they were both back to normal, Edward slid from her and pushed up, "Come, we'll get cleaned up and dressed. I'll make some phone calls while you get ready."

"I don't have anything to wear."

"We'll stop by and get something." He then pulled on a pair of boxers and went upstairs, leaving her stunned and speechless at how fast all of this was happening.

She slid from the bed and padded to the bathroom, feeling a trickling of their combined essences down her thighs. It was a strange sensation, an intimate tickling, that she found both curious and arousing.

She was marrying Edward. She was going to become Mrs. Edward Masen. Why had she agreed to that? What was wrong with her?

She stepped into the shower after turning it on. Her mind was a jumbled mess and she was worried about the aftermath of this decision. She knew the others would tell her to go for it, to be happy for once and not worry about what was to happen. Alice especially would be pushing her down the aisle. Alice, the one who avoided long term relationships, the one who would rather have affairs than trust one man. Alice had been hurt too many times in her past, abused and stepped on, and it colored her view of men and relationships.

Bella and the others had worked hard to help Alice overcome much of her life, but she would have to overcome her distrust of relationships on her own. Hopefully, Jasper…

Bella frowned. Jasper was a vampire now.

She quickly took a shower, and then dried off to dress. She only had the clothes she came here with, but it was good enough for the moment.

When she stepped out of the bathroom to get dressed, she noticed her duffel bag and grinned with delight. She hurried to dress, and then opened the bag, pulling out her magical items. She could feel the energy charged in each item by the way it seemed to feel to vibrate at her touch.

Closing her eyes, she absorbed the item's energy back inside of herself, and then recharged it with fresh magic, needing each item to be strong. She hoped the others were getting ready and had things prepared. There wouldn't be much time.

Edward came downstairs and smiled at her, "Ready to go? We can pick something up to eat after."

Bella felt the telltale signs of panic starting and she took a couple of deep breaths to keep calm.

"You realize that I need to go meet with my coven afterwards? I have to be there with them."

He nodded at her, "I know. After this is all over with, I'll take you on a honeymoon."

She blushed faintly and repacked everything in the duffel bag to take with them, "We'll see."

He quickly got undressed as he spoke to her, "I made the arrangements. We have two hours before we need to be at the judge's office."

"I'm not even sure I want to know how you arranged this so quickly."

"I threatened to break his arms."

"That's not even funny, Edward." She frowned at him.

He chuckled and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, taking with him his clothes to dress afterwards.

It was closer to three hours that she became Mrs. Edward Masen. He stopped by not only the boutique to get them some clothing to wear, but the jeweler's, as well, to pick out the rings.

Bella had argued with him about it, simple gold rings would have been fine, but he had been determined to get the whole package; the engagement ring and the matching wedding rings for her and him.

They met with the judge, filled out the paperwork, money exchanged hands, vows were said, and signatures signed. By the time she could really think things through, they were already halfway to his car in the parking lot.

"What have we done?" she whispered, almost horrified.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. He took her into his arms, holding her tight, reassuringly.

"Everything will be all right, Bella. I promise."

"Edward! We're married! Tomorrow is the battle!"

"And?"

She sighed, frustrated and worried. He leaned down and kissed her on the nose, smiling.

"No worrying tonight. We'll have a little celebration tonight and tomorrow we'll deal with what may come."

She nodded and went with him.

"The guards tell me you aren't eating."

Alice turned around and frowned.

"Jasper, you can't keep me here forever. I do have my own life and I need to meet with the girls to help."

She watched him as he stepped into the room. There was an intensity to him this evening, a predatory gleam in his eyes, and a slight scowl on his face. Clearly, he did not like to hear her say he couldn't do anything.

"Have you ever been in a battle before, Alice? Have you ever killed anyone?"

"No, but that doesn't…"

"You girls need help and I'm not willing to let you go to fight in a battle with a demon."

"Well, you had better change your mind, Mr. Hale, because you have no right to say where I can and cannot go."

He smiled coolly. Alice decided she didn't trust that look. In fact, keeping a distance from him would be good. She backed away from him. Jasper's smile faded then and he growled softly.

"Don't do that, Alice. I won't hurt you."

"Well, excuse me for being concerned for my well being. You're…on edge tonight. I don't like it."

He studied her, which made her fidget.

"I'm not on the menu, Jasper."

He smiled and started toward her. Alice felt stalked. The way he moved, his body posture, the look in his eyes all screamed predator, and she didn't like it. It made her feel helpless, much like a victim, something she swore she'd never allow herself to be again.

"Don't, Jasper, please."

Tears rose up in her eyes and Jasper hesitated, and then stopped. He then held out his hand to her and she shook her head. She wanted to keep her distance from him. When he was near, she couldn't think. All she could do was feel, and even now, the bite mark throbbed on her neck, as if to tell her to go to him.

"You have to let me go, Jasper. I have to go meet with the girls. Tomorrow is the battle."

"Do you really think Edward is going to let Bella fight this thing alone? Look at what it did to me. Even healing the wounds, I would have died. I had to be Embraced in order to survive. Do you think you'll do any better? You women?"

"You have no idea what we're capable of."

"On the contrary, I know full well what the Magi are capable of."

"Then don't presume we don't know what we're doing."

"Come here, Alice."

"I'm leaving, Jasper. I have to go. If you cared about me in any way, you'll let me walk out of here."

Jasper hesitated, and then stepped aside. Alice glanced at the open path to the door, then back at him. She stood up straight and then made her way to the door. Jasper just stood there, watching her. She wondered if she should worry…

Only to find herself suddenly against the wall near the door, Jasper's body pressed against hers, pinning her. Alice gasped in shock and then tried to push him back.

"Jasper! Stop it!"

"I can't, Alice. I can't let you just walk out."

Alice heard the apology in his voice, the possessiveness and the predator as well. She shivered as he nuzzled at her neck and then gasped as he passed over the bite mark, his teeth scraping the ultra sensitive skin there. Immediately, her body responded. Her knees threatened to give out, and that melting sensation in her lower abdomen made her want to give in to him.

The bite mark throbbed hotly and she moaned, tilting her head back for him. He made a sound that sounded much like a cross between a growl and a purr, a deep sound that came from his chest and throat, which vibrated through her body.

She felt the press of his teeth against her skin, not piercing, but enough to cause her to whimper and arch up toward him, pressing her body into his, her neck to his mouth. His arms tightened around her as he growled, possessively, and quickly sank his teeth into her drinking from her, causing his pulls to roar through her veins. She cried out first from the pain of his teeth breaking skin and into flesh, and then again from the pleasure, sheer, unadulterated pleasure that ripped through her veins like lava.

Hot, heavy, her breasts ached, her womb throbbed, and her sex yearned for more, for a touch, a caress, anything. She must have made a sound that revealed her need, her own hunger, because she found herself lifted from the floor and carried to the bed, where she was laid down, Jasper's body covering hers, without his breaking from her neck.

She writhed beneath him, her body craving the contact. He continued to drink; she could feel the slow, steady drawing sensation as he did. It was so sensual, so seductive, so sexually powerful that she wept from the sheer joy of it.

One hand unwrapped from her and slid down her body, sliding into her waistband and beneath her panties, to her sex. He growled softly, feeling the wetness of her arousal. She thrust her hips up with a cry at his fingers, her hands coming up to grab onto him, her fingers curled into claws. When his fingers slid into her wetness, stroked her clit, it triggered her orgasm. Alice screamed as her body arched up from the bed, hard enough to almost dislodge him. Pleasure like fire burned through her, overtaking every vein, every cell, neuron and atom, until she felt nothing, knew nothing but the explosion of sensations.

Jasper drank from her; keeping it slow and steady, bare sips, only enough to satiate the burning of his hunger. He was addicted to the taste of her, and knew that he would never be able to let her go. She would rant and rail, scream and curse, but in the end, he would win her over.

That determination was cemented even more at the taste of her through her orgasm. Oxygen, adrenaline, and endorphin-enriched blood hit his tongue and he growled fiercely, possessively, taking deep pulls of her blood.

By sheer willpower did he pull away before the seduction of her blood could control him entirely. His tongue quickly slid over the wounds, sealing them, as it cleaned the blood from her skin. His beast, that innate animal instinct inside of him roared in outrage, wanting more of her, to mark her forever as his, enslave her to him, but he was able to chain the beast inside, to keep control. He would not kill her, would not force a blood bond upon her because of his lack of control.

Jasper held her as they both came down from their respective highs. His body posture was one of both possessiveness and protectiveness. He was not going to let her go, was not going to let her face this battle without him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control the frenzy inside of him if anything happened to her, and if he must, he would save her life by Embracing her, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Thanks to all who are reading, would love to know your thoughts, please review, hit that little button k?**


	12. Chapter 11

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 11.**

There was a rather large gathering of people outside Carlisle's study door, all trying to listen in. There was an even larger group in the security room, trying to watch the monitor that showed the study.

Edward brought his bride to the estate to talk to Carlisle.

When word had gotten out that he had married the witch, a general sense of shock swept through the estate. Edward had been with Carlisle the longest and not one of them could remember him being with a woman for longer than a few nights. He had never shown interest in a woman in such a serious way, until now.

The general consensus of the group went with the rumors of Edward having lost his one great love, a very long time ago. Some even whispered that it was before Carlisle's Embrace. Some even said that Carlisle had killed her, or had her killed, because Edward chose her over his duty to him. No one knew for sure, however, because neither Carlisle nor Edward spoke of it.

They all were aware of her being a witch. How would that work with being married to a blood bonded guardian? Could she be blood bonded and still retain her abilities? What about children?

Carlisle was sitting behind his desk, Bella and Edward stood on the other side of the desk from him. Carlisle looked pissed. He sat in his leather chair and stared at Edward, his green eyes blazing with his anger. Bella looked unsure, her hands, at her sides, seemed to be twitching or moving in some unknown pattern. Edward stood tall, returning Carlisle' stare.

"I don't remember being asked for permission, Edward."

"I did not think about needing permission. I was trying to convince Bella, and once she agreed, I hurried to marry her so she wouldn't change her mind."

Bella looked between the two men.

"That does not excuse the fact that your life belongs to me, and you made a decision without consulting with me, or asking my permission!"

Edward wasn't going to apologize and Carlisle knew it.

"Perhaps I should kill her in punishment."

Bella bristled angrily, but Edward spoke up before she could say anything. "My lord!"

"It is well within my right to kill her, and you know it, Edward. She is a detriment in your service to me."

"She will not be a detriment, Carlisle. She may well be a benefit to us, to this city."

Bella was becoming more and more angry. How dare they talk about her as though she wasn't standing right here?

"Your life, as well as hers, is in my hands. She still bears my mark on her neck."

"Yes."

"Your life has always been mine. You pledged your life to me. By rights, I should kill you for this insubordination!"

"Like hell you will!" Bella snapped.

Bella had had enough. She was fuming and the air around her seemed to be warping and bending, like watching a scene through water.

"Excuse me while I find something to puke into. You are being absolutely horrid, Carlisle, and in case the both of you forgot, I'm standing right here! Don't talk about me like I wasn't!"

The two men turned to her and both snapped off at the same time, "Stay out of it, Bella!" Then, then resumed their "argument", although in another language.

Bella was so taken aback by it, that she gaped. The two men had looked and sounded so similar that she couldn't deny the possibility of a familial relationship between the two. She studied them, her mind seeing the similarities between them. Were they brothers? Edward was older, she could tell, she could see Edward being the older brother. Her eyes widened. Was Edward Carlisle's brother?

The mere idea of the possibility made Bella sink down into a chair, stunned.

Money changed hands outside of the study and in the security room. Whispers flew back and forth.

"Do you love her that much, Edward?"

Edward wasn't sure how to reply. He had never known Carlisle to be so cruel, and there was always a method to his madness. He went with honesty, knowing Carlisle respected honesty above lip service.

Yes, I do."

Carlisle nodded his head, "If I give you this, you must do something for me."

Edward nodded, "I will."

Carlisle' lips twitched, but he did not smile. "You don't even know what I'm going to ask."

"I've never shirked my duties to you."

Carlisle nodded and picked up the newspaper, "I want this person found. According to previous attempts, this person does not exist. There are no records of this person in the Herald's system, nor do they have a license, identification, or records of any sort. We can only assume this is an assumed name, a pen name."

Edward took the newspaper and looked over the article, lifting a brow at what he read.

"I am in contact with this person via email, but I have not checked to see if there was a reply yet."

Edward looked at Carlisle, "And when I find her?"

"Do nothing. I will decide what should be done once I know who she is."

Edward nodded, "Yes, sir."

"You may be excused. I wish to speak to your bride alone."

Edward hesitated, and then sketched a bow to Carlisle before turning to Bella, switching to English. "I'll wait in the hall for you."

Bella blinked up at him, then frowned. Edward bent down and kissed her lightly before heading to the door.

Luckily, his body blocked the view of the hall when he stepped out. He gave the audience a wry smile when he noticed their guilty countenances.

Bella looked at Carlisle.

"I hope you aren't thinking to threaten me," she said.

"I don't make threats, Mrs. Masen. However, I will promise this. If you hurt him, there will be no place you can hide, no magic to save you."

"So…you're my brother-in-law?"

Carlisle jerked in surprise, and then his eyes narrowed on her, his voice dropping to a soft, silky purr, "You'd best forget whatever you thought or said in that regards, Bella."

She smiled despite the faint shiver that went down her spine at his tone. She stood up and walked around the desk to him. He looked up at her, eyes narrowed faintly, as if trying to discern her next move.

"Does he know... you know?"

Carlisle growled at her, "No, and it's best to leave it like that. Do not hurt him, Bella, or you'll find that your demon is nothing compared to what I will do to you."

Bella leaned down and kissed the top of Carlisle' head, "Don't worry about it."

She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"It changes nothing, Bella. That tie was severed the moment I became what I am."

She glanced at him, "Alice and I need to go meet with our coven sisters."

Carlisle released her arm, "She belongs to Jasper."

Bella scowled, "Like hell. I'm taking her with me when I leave. You better control Jasper."

He lifted a brow, "Jasper can be a very good ally to have on your side, or your worst enemy. A word of advice to you, Bella, seek his permission and do not issue ultimatums, and you might walk out of here with her."

Bella nodded and headed for the door, "For what it's worth, Carlisle, I do love him. I just don't know where it will go."

"No one ever does."

"Someonego get Jasper and tell him I need to speak with him," Edward said.

One of the maids turned and left, heading up to deliver the summons. The rest of the group clamored around Edward, congratulating him on his marriage. Edward could see the questions in their eyes, the curiosity and the caution, but no one spoke of it. He was rather glad for it though, he was not in the mood to answer.

Jasper stepped over to the group a few minutes later, and looked just as surprised as the others had been when they first heard of Edward's marriage.

"You married her?" he asked Edward.

Edward motioned for the others to go back to their duties and smiled at Jasper, taking in his closest friend's countenance, the flush over his face, denoting a recent feeding.

"Yes. Just this evening."

"How did Carlisle take it?"

Edward made a face, "Not very well, and I need to do a favor for him. He's speaking to her now."

Jasper nodded, "Is he going to blood bond her?"

Edward shook his head, "I don't believe so. Not yet, at least. We have the battle tomorrow. She'll want Alice to leave with us."

Jasper stiffened, his features hardening, "No."

Edward sighed, "Jasper, she is needed for the coven. I'm going to help them."

"She's not going," Jasper said.

"Like hell, I'm not," Alice said from behind Jasper.

Jasper turned, scowling, "Alice."

She gave him a dark look, "Don't even start with me, you leech. I'm leaving tonight. If you want to come, then fine, but otherwise, don't you dare tell me what I can and cannot do."

Edward had to look away to hide the smile and fight the chuckle. Jasper looked shocked by Alice's determination and rebelliousness, but Jasper wasn't one to let anyone disrespect him, especially when he thought he was in charge.

In this case, he felt he was in charge of Alice. However, Alice was dead set against it.

Jasper growled low in his throat. Alice stormed over to him and poked him in the chest.

"Don't you even! I put up with you and your possessiveness and now I'm declaring my independence from you. If you don't like it, then sit and spin, but I have obligations, obligations that came before you and your blood sucking boys' club."

Edward and Jasper both blinked at her in shock.

Bella took that moment to step out of Carlisle' study.

"Bella!" Alice dropped her hand and stepped around Jasper to walk toward Bella, only to stop in surprise when Edward turned and slipped an arm around Bella's waist, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

She grinned happily, seeing the happiness and love in her friend's face.

Bella turned to Alice and smiled, lifting her left hand to show her the ring. Alice squealed and pounced her friend, hugging her. Bella laughed and hugged her back.

"When?"

"Just this evening," Bella replied.

Alice gave Edward a pointed look, "You better make her happy. Otherwise, you'll have a coven of witches after your ass."

Edward smiled at Alice, and then winked at her, "The only witch I want after my ass is the one I married."

Alice and Bella laughed and linked arms, heading for the exit. Jasper started to protest, but Edward laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them be, Jasper. Got everything you need?"

Jasper sighed and nodded, "In my car."

"We'll stop by there to get what you need. The rest of the coven is camped out at Hungry Mother State Park."

Jasper hesitated, "Why don't you take the girls and I'll meet up with you later. I want to organize reinforcements."

Edward thought about it then nodded, "All right. Not too large of a group, and you'll probably want to rent an RV or something."

"I'll make arrangements for one."

They clasped forearms before breaking off and heading in different directions. Edward after the women and Jasper back to the security room to gather a group.

Carlisle sat behind his desk, smiling. All in all, he was rather pleased with the match. Edward deserved her and he knew Edward would treat her well. He was not happy over the fact that Bella knew about Edward's relationship to him, but he knew she wouldn't say anything about it. Her parting shot was a bit amusing, as long as it stayed between them.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**.**

**Chapter 12.**

The girls swarmed Bella and Alice when they arrived at the campgrounds. They kept eyeing Edward, but they peppered their coven sisters with questions. Bella tried to answer them, but she couldn't get through one answer before ten more were asked. Edward watched with amusement, but he couldn't understand them, they had slipped into their own language.

Alice finally grabbed Bella's left hand and pointed to the wedding ring there. There were gasps and then shrieks of joy, concluding with Bella being smothered by her coven sisters as they hugged her.

"Show me what's been done so far," Edward said, breaking into the group's squealing.

They all looked at him, then at Bella, as if asking her for permission. Edward's eyebrow rose up in amusement.

"You can't go near it," Esme said, shrugging, "You aren't a witch."

"And…?" Edward asked.

"You'll mess up the Circle."

Edward glanced at Bella, but she was saved from replying with the arrival of two more RVs and two SUVs with reinforcements.

The girls blinked then looked at Edward, scowling.

"Ahh, hell."

Alice saw Jasper in the driver's seat of the first SUV. She watched him, angry, as he parked and strolled toward her, his eyes dark and intense as he looked her over. It was as if he thought they had already battled and he was checking for wounds.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you."

The other vehicles parked and those with the RVs set to work on preparing the RVs for security. Windows were covered with heavy, light proof blankets, those space blankets that looked like aluminum foil.

Jasper grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her with him to the nearest RV. Alice kicked him in the back of the leg.

"Damn it, Jasper! Let go!"

Esme, Kate, and Rosalie gaped, and then all three lifted their hands, making a motion.

There was a very audible zap and Jasper spun, snarling.

"Let him be, girls," Edward warned, "He won't hurt her."

Rosalie frowned at Edward, "He's a vampire. He could kill her."

Bella hesitated, and then spoke to the girls, using their private language. They frowned then glanced back to Jasper and Alice, watching the two.

They could easily see that while Jasper was being an asshole to Alice. The whole macho, arrogant, I'm better than you, radiated from him in waves, but they could also see how he stood close, how he touched her hair, her jaw, when he spoke to her, how his eyes were only on her.

Can vampires love? Or was this just a way to get their victims to trust them?

Rosalie turned and walked back to the coven's trailer, pensive.

Bella watched her go, worried about her friend. Rosalie had always been the type to boldly charge ahead. She was outspoken and yet she was caring. She did not lie, she never falsely accused. She also kept people at an arm's length.

Out of all the witches, Rosalie had the strongest mental abilities. If she did not wish to be read, there was no way for anyone to force Rosalie's mind to reveal its secrets.

Jasper and Edward set up watches around the campsite, the witches showing them were not to go, and definitely not to touch.

They could see where the circle was made, the mirrors set up. They were careful to avoid the area, not wanting to mess anything up.

The girls secluded themselves in Rosalie's trailer, locking everyone else out. Plans were gone over, reinforced, the spells practiced. Meditation, recharging, grounding, shielding, everything they could think of, was done to prepare.

It was waxing full, the moon in the sky. Technically, it was not the night of the full moon, but then there are actually three nights of a full moon. Three nights where looking at the moon, you'd swear it was full. Waxing full, Full, and Waning Full, when the full moon began its slow slide into the new moon.

In the distance, they all could hear the wolves howling their evening songs. It was beautiful, and heart wrenching.

None of them could sleep, so they gathered by the campfire, sitting together, as if the closeness gave comfort. Idle chitchat, no one wanted to speak of the seriousness of tomorrow.

It was during this time that the witches felt a tingling sense of awareness and perked up. Jasper narrowed his eyes and looked to the dark woods.

Bella stood up and started walking toward the woods. Edward stood up to follow, but she shook her head.

"Wait."

The girls stood up, watching Bella. Jasper stood up and drew his gun, causing the guards to do the same.

Bella turned her head to scowl at them, hissing, "Put it away."

She then started toward the woods, but stopped halfway. From the woods, two wolves came out, one russet, the other black. Edward bristled and made his way toward Bella, but the wolves turned toward him and snarled in warning.

Bella watched the wolves, heart pounding, but did not move, "Don't come any closer. They won't hurt me."

"They're not alone," Jasper said in warning.

Edward stopped at Bella's request, but obviously did not like it. He was torn between trusting Bella's instincts and the need to protect her.

Bella knelt down to the slowly approaching wolves. They sniffed her over then sat down, giving a soft yip. From the woods stepped out a young woman, large with child, with white hair and the palest blue eyes. Her skin was alabaster in color, with faint blue scrollwork along her arms, along her neck, and temples.

The woman approached the two wolves, laying a hand on each of the creatures, setting their tails to wagging.

"You aren't one of them," Bella said, motioning to the wolves.

The young woman laughed softly and shook her head, "No. My name is Gabrielle. This one is Jacob." She scratched the russet wolf's head. "And this one is Samuel." She petted the black wolf's head.

Bella studied her, and then gasped, "You're a…!"

Gabrielle shushed her, blushing faintly, "Aye, but you don't need to say it." She glanced back at Bella's entourage, "We know why you're here and we want to help."

Bella sighed, "You can't. I have to do it. It's my curse."

The russet wolf, Jacob, stood up, and then seemed to blur as his form became somewhat misty in shape. It stretched and grew, reforming once more into a man. He wrapped an arm around Gabrielle and drew her to his side, his free hand lightly rubbing her belly. Bella noticed that he to had faint, blue scrollwork on his arms, though much more faint than Gabrielle's.

Bella smiled, but the rest of her coven gaped in surprise. The men became uneasy. Edward approached then, taking a hold of Bella's arm and drawing her back from the Garou, moving into a position where he could step in between the Garou and Bella to give her a chance to escape. Bella gave him a rather exasperated look then glanced back at the guests.

"You don't need to do it alone, Miss…?" Jacob said.

"It's Bella. This is my…husband…Edward."

The group looked at Edward. Samuel sniffed the air and growled softly, causing Jacob to tense and sneer. Gabrielle laid a hand on Jacob's arm, stroking lightly, as if to calm him.

"Samuel, enough," she said.

Samuel whined softly but then fell silent.

"Gabby, they work for the leeches," Jacob said.

"Edward and the men do, I, and my coven sisters, do not."

Gabrielle pushed at Jacob and stepped away, walking toward Bella, "Don't mind him. He's overly protective of me, worse since I'm in the late stages of pregnancy."

Jacob stayed right behind Gabby, giving Edward a warning look. Edward merely lifted a brow at Jacob.

Bella smiled at Gabrielle and stepped away from Edward, closing the distance to Gabrielle, a hand extended to her, "I don't mind. I have one of those too, overprotective husbands, I mean. Well, he was that way before we were married too."

Gabrielle laughed softly and took her hand, "They're funny that way. Come, let's talk. I need to sit down."

Bella walked with her to the campfire and helped her to sit down. Jacob growled at Edward as the men, and the black wolf, followed the two women.

Jasper walked over to Alice and took her by the arm, pulling her away from the Garou. Alice hissed angrily and tried to jerk her arm from his grip, but he refused to let her go.

Samuel looked over at them and growled, seeing the struggle. Jacob looked over and sneered.

"You better let her go," Jacob warned.

"Stay out of it, Dog," Jasper growled.

Jacob and Samuel both snarled at Jasper, who pulled Alice behind him.

Gabrielle frowned, "Jacob, stop it. We're here to help."

Jacob looked at her and smiled tightly, "Forgive me, love. Our kinds do not mix well." He crouched down and laid a hand on her swollen belly, caressing gently.

Bella watches Jacob and Gabrielle, then studied her belly. She smiled and looked up at Gabrielle. "Do you want to know?"

Gabrielle and Jacob glance at her in surprise, "Know?"

"The gender. Do you want to know?"

Gabrielle smiled, "I already know."

Bella grinned, "Why am I not surprised?"

They laughed together, and when the others of her coven came over, Bella introduced them. They actually nudged Jacob away, to his amazement, and gathered around Gabrielle and Bella, talking away about women things.

Jacob looked at Edward, who shrugged with bemusement, then turned to Jasper and Alice.

"Jasper, let her go join the others."

Jasper growled, but released Alice. Alice kicked Jasper in the shin before heading over to the women.

Jasper hissed, and Jacob snickered, moving to crouch down beside Samuel. Samuel sat down and wagged his tail.

The women loved being with Gabrielle. She was just so…well, she exuded this calming influence over them, that it was hard to be anxious or afraid for tomorrow. She spoke with a faint Scottish brogue, her tone was soft and lilting, a melodic quality.

Any of the witches could easily read her aura and see she was Fae, and rather powerful for a Fae that remained on this plane. Even the young she carried would be someone to respect later in life.

Gabrielle told them about the Garou and what they did for the city, their beliefs. She told them how they helped Mother Earth and how they battle evil to preserve life.

"It's why we're here. We want to help you."

"But we're with a vampire and blood bonded guardians. I thought you were enemies."

"I'm not. The Garou are, but when it comes to something this evil, the lesser of two evils would be to join forces to destroy the greater."

Bella nodded then sighed, "I have to destroy Naberius myself."

Gabrielle studied Bella, "We can help distract him, keep him busy, for you."

"I can't risk people getting hurt over this, Gabrielle. Especially you. You're very close to giving birth."

Gabrielle laughed softly, "As if Jacob would let me. I'm only here to present the Garou to you. They are very capable warriors."

"Naberius can poison you with his claws. He caused Jasper to become a vampire because of it."

Gabrielle glanced over toward Jasper, who was watching Alice closely. "Hmmm." Gabrielle frowned slightly, rubbing her stomach.

Jacob was immediately behind her, reaching over her to massage her belly, "My son is anxious to be born."

Bella blinked, about to speak, but Gabrielle caught her eye and shook her head, smiling a secretive smile. Bella fell silent, then slowly grinned. Jacob helped Gabrielle to stand, "It is better that we take Gabrielle back to the compound."

Gabrielle nodded, then looked at Bella, "Walk with me to the edge of the woods?"

Bella stood, "Of course."

Bella walked over to Gabrielle, who took her arm. They slowly walked to the woods, Jacob and Samuel following more slowly behind.

Gabrielle spoke softly to Bella, "It will not be easy, this battle. He seeks to steal your powers, your soul."

"How do you know?"

Gabrielle glanced up at the star studded sky, then looked at Bella, "Trust that in the end, it will be for the greater good, whatever the outcome. This is your burden, but know that if your trust in yourself, your abilities and the abilities of the others, you will defeat your demon. There will be sacrifices, but it is all meant to be just as it will happen."

Bella frowned, "Are you a seer?"

Gabrielle shook her head, "Not really, no. When I learned about what was happening in the city, I spoke to…a friend…who told me to tell you this."

"All things happen for a reason."

Gabrielle smiled and stopped at the edge of the woods. She turned to look at Bella and lifted her right hand. She placed her palm in the center of Bella's chest, over her heart. Bella could feel not only the heat of her palm, but the heat of growing magic as well. She saw Gabrielle's scroll tattoos begin to glow a brighter blue.

Trust in your magic and let the rest happen as it happens and it will be as it should be.

Bella gasped softly. For one brief moment, she could see Gabrielle, but it was more than just the Gabrielle they all had seen. As if superimposed, Bella could see a silver light encompassing Gabrielle, with the most ethereal, gossamer looking wings, coming from her back. Even more surprising was the amount of power that she could feel coming from Gabrielle, latent power, power that was innate and yet kept dormant within her. It was more than Bella had ever felt from one person. Her coven combined had nothing even close to what Gabrielle carried within her soul.

Gabrielle dropped her hand and with a smile, nodded her head to Bella. Jacob stepped up to Gabrielle and took her arm. The black wolf yipped softly and took the lead into the woods with Jacob and Gabrielle following.

Bella gave herself a mental shake and turned, heading back to the campfire. Edward walked over to her and touched her cheek, "Are you all right?"

Bella smiled at him, "I'm ready to go to bed. It's going to be a long day and night tomorrow."

Edward nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist, walking her to one of the RVs.

It was a signal to the others, one that the witches took to heart and they disappeared into Rosalie's trailer. Alice glanced at Jasper just before she stepped into the trailer, shivering at the heated look Jasper gave her.

Jasper went and took watch with the others, the other guards took the second RV, and came dawn, Jasper and his team retired to sleep while the others that had slept took watch.


	14. Chapter 13

**The Witch Bearer**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 13.**

The day broke with an eerie calmness. No birds sang in the morning sunlight. No breeze stirred the nearby leaves.

It was as though the world was empty and still, as though time had stopped.

Bella woke to the silence and felt a tingle of awareness in the recesses of her mind, a blackness that heralded evil, heralded Naberius.

Carefully, she eased from the bed and from Edward's arms. She pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt, carefully adding her magic amulets as well. Edward did not wake. She eased out of the RV and into the dawning day.

The fire had died down to glowing embers and a couple of the guards nodded to her in greeting. She was offered a cup of coffee from the campfire and she smiled, making her way over to them.

"Doesn't your RV have a kitchen?" she asked quietly.

They grinned, and one replied, "Yeah, but it's not the same. If you camp, then you should have food cooked from the fire."

Bella chuckled softly and sipped it, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"It's been quiet."

She nodded faintly, "Just be careful. I can feel his presence. He's close."

They studied her before nodding.

Bella finished off the coffee in her mug, and was soon joined by the others of her coven.

Alice looked a little tired, but Bella knew that Jasper had fed from her by the hickey looking mark on Alice's neck. Bella's own mark was rather faded now, but still visible if one looked closely, but Alice's mark was a vivid reminder of Jasper's mark of over protectiveness and possessiveness he felt about her.

Rosalie looked pensive, but tried to be her usual, jovial self. Kate and Esme were nervous, but the five of them went for a walk together so that Bella could speak to them, give them one last heart to heart before the battle.

It had been tempting to Bella to get out her scrying bowl to find out which of her friends she would lose, but she refused to do it, not wanting to know beforehand.

Everything was to happen for a reason and if she knew about it, would it change anything she might do to change the outcome? Would the outcome she hoped for be the right outcome if she changed her tactics to save someone that was meant to be injured or die?

The greater good would be to destroy Naberius. She had to keep that in mind above all things.

They walked to the Circle and stepped within its hallowed ring. Each naturally took their places in the Circle.

Alice took the East quarter, as she was the witch of Air and represented the Goddess Khaos. Khaos, in Ancient Greek mythology, was the lower atmosphere which surrounded the earth - invisible air and gloomy mist. Khaos literally meant the gap, the space between heaven and earth. Rosalie took the West quarter, as she was the witch of Water and the representative of the Goddess Kalypso, a Greek water Goddess. Kalypso's name means "Hidden" or "Hider". Esme took the North quarter, as she was the witch of the Earth and the representative of the Goddess Gaia, the Earth Goddess. Kate took the South quarter, representing Fire, and the Goddess Hestia.

Bella took the center, for she represented Spirit and Magic. She was the channel, the instrument, and the director, the High Priestess.

They all sat down in their spots, sitting cross-legged on the ground, their hands on their knees, palms down. Their backs were straight, sitting tall, yet relaxed. Bella led them in the grounding and centering meditation, using this to help focus their thoughts and energies, to keep them from worrying too much about what was to come. When they were all relaxed and much more calm, she smiled and they all joined one another in the center of the circle to talk.

"I want everyone to know that I'm really grateful for your friendship these past couple of years," she said to them, "Even now…at this junction in time, when we are in the greatest danger of our lives, that you are willing to help me despite the odds, it means a lot to me."

The others reached out and touched her arms, "It will turn out. You'll see."

But at what cost, Bella wondered.

They continued on, carrying on their conversations, going over the plan, remembered their spells. They each had a mirror they would use for protection, a personal weapon, as well as their spells, but it was Bella that would be the most vulnerable. Naberius wanted her and she would be too busy trying to bind him, then banish him, and would not be able to protect herself. It was up to the other four in the Circle to keep Naberius from interrupting Bella.

In the Circle, the witches held the greatest amount of power, but even then, it was going to be a very tight battle. Naberius was a formidable demon in his own right, made even more powerful by the kills he'd made and the curse against the Swan family.

The Circle would not hold him out for very long and once he was inside, the battle would be fierce and fast paced.

The men were aware of where the women were and on occasion, they would take a walk by to make sure everything was OK. However, they left them alone to do what they needed to do.

Edward was not all thrilled. He had not been happy to wake alone, and that few minutes of panic did not sit well with him. It wasn't until he had hurriedly dressed and stepped out of the RV that he learned she had gone into the woods with her coven sisters.

Jasper joined them after sunset and with final preparations and plans, they set off to meet up with the women.

Naberius shimmered into view just as the moon came into view over the circle. He was in fine form this evening, having just recently fed on the terror and death of another helpless victim.

He laughed aloud, his laughter ringing through the woods, and he made his way toward the Circle's edge.

As a supernatural creature, he could see the edge of the Circle clearly, glowing with a white light. He knew that if he tried to pass over the boundary, it would hurt him.

Each of the quarters had one of the witches. They stood back far enough as not to be grabbed and pulled through, out of the Circle, but still stood as sentinels to protect the Swan.

Bella stood in the center of the Circle, at an altar. She looked up when he came into view, her eyes going for him, knowing he was there.

Bella picked up a long piece of white thread and a small square mirror, about the shape of a deck of cards. It was framed in black wood and in the wood was inscriptions of white. They were strange glyphs, ancient writing long since lost to mortal man.

She looked at him and spoke, "Naberius, I call you forth to hear my words and will. Henceforth, you shall do no more harm, nor shall kill. Bound to me by ancient curse, so shall I be freed by time long passed, but you shall not be unleashed, instead held fast."

Naberius could feel the rising of power and see the swirling tendrils seeking him. He roared with rage and took to the air, furious at her audacity. How dare the little witch try to use magic against him! As if HE could be held against his will by her little tricks!

He beat against the boundary of the Circle, creating a sizzling noise as he tried to penetrate. His claws scraped and tore at the shields.

Bella took a deep breath in and used the scents of the magic herbs to calm her. She needed to focus. Glancing at the others, she could see they were on alert, watching Naberius. They all knew he would be able to break through the boundary and were ready.

She began to wind the thread around the mirror, chanting, "Wound and bound, wound and bound, so the words of will resound. I bind Naberius in this magic glass, held for all time, trapped in misty past. Bind his evil for eternity, times three times three times three. As I will this, so will it be!"

Naberius gave an ear piercing shriek and both Edward and Jasper wanted to open fire on him, but could not, not without the risk of hitting one of the witches, or somehow turning the tide into Naberius' favor.

The men were antsy and their fingers itched to fire their weapons, but they waited for Edward and Jasper's orders.

The moment Naberius breached the barrier, the witches were in motion. It was obvious they had never done battle before, but what they lacked in experience, they gave their all in their effort.

As Naberius dove for them, the witches raised their hands, and he shrieked in rage. They were armed with mirrors! He moved back, trying to maneuver around them, to get to Bella, but they were ready to block with him the mirrors.

Bella was still chanting the spell and the magic she was raising was getting stronger. She was beginning to glow a golden color, and tendrils grew from the mirror, wavering in the air like octopus legs, seeking prey.

Naberius could feel the draw of the spell, the binding, and it infuriated him. He started attacking the witches to better try and destroy them to get to Bella. Attacking one meant four others to use their mirrors against him. Still, he had to fight the spell, the magic, and the witches. He had to claim Bella, steal her magic and her soul.

He turned his attention to the witches, his goal was to destroy them. Perhaps striking them down would cause Bella to falter.

He turned to the weakest one. Esme. He snarled at her, running toward her, claws outstretched.

Esme was so horrified that she could not move. It was different when one was protecting another, but to be the target, it was horrifying. She could see the black aura surrounding Naberius, could feel how it tried to attack her own aura, suck in her powers.

Then, suddenly, she was falling to the ground as she was shoved from her spot, breaking the stillness she was under. She rolled and brought the mirror up, but it hadn't been Naberius that knocked her down. She watched in horror as Alice was struck by the demon, they both went down to the ground.

Naberius snarled and clawed at Alice, she struggled beneath him and cursed, then screamed as the pain of his claws penetrated and broke skin and flesh.

Jasper looked stunned at what he saw, and then all hell broke loose. He roared in rage and ran through the boundary, ignoring the pain of it. He dove at Naberius, fangs extended, nails long and sharp. He knocked Naberius off of Alice and the two fought.

Alice was dragged back from the fray by the coven and she groaned in pain. She was cold and weak, and knew she was dying, but just couldn't raise up enough emotion to care anymore. The girls tried to staunch the bleeding, but there was just so many wounds and Naberius' poison was starting to spread.

Jasper, she thought, I'm sorry.

Bella continued to chant, the spell was getting stronger and the glowing tendrils were lengthening, becoming larger.

She could feel Naberius fighting the draw, the darkness of his aura was saving him from the binding.

She was so close to succeeding, but she didn't have enough within her.

Trust in your magic and let the rest happen as it happens and it will be as it should be.

Trust in her magic.

She sobbed softly.

"Goddess, help me!"

She felt a warmth envelope her and a calmness spreading. The scent of flowers wafted over her.

She heard a voice in her mind, genteel and kind, loving, yet filled with strength and power.

"_Are you prepared to sacrifice who you are?"_

"Please, Mother Goddess, help me in this battle against Naberius!"

"_Are you prepared to sacrifice who you are, my child?"_

Bella did not hesitate. If she must die to defeat this evil then so be it.

" YES!!!" screamed Bella.

"_So be it."_

Bella felt a great rushing of power coming from the earth, and all of the magic they had charged their items came to her. She was a living battery of magic, a conduit of power.

Bella spread her arms and slowly lifted from the ground, glowing brighter and brighter until she was nothing but light. She continued to chant the words, and the tendrils exploded forward until they captured Naberius.

Naberius screamed in pain as the tendrils surrounded him, binding him, pulling him from Jasper. He struggled and cursed, but to no avail. He was being drawn to Bella and the mirror.

Jasper quickly rolled over and scrambled toward Alice, taking her into his arms. Her pulse was weak and her breathing shallow. He did the only thing he could do. He bit into his wrist, tearing a wound open. The blood welled up and over, and he pressed the wound to Alice's mouth.

"Drink, Alice. Don't die on me!"

The blood filled her mouth but she did not swallow. It trickled down her throat and he massaged her throat, coaxing her to swallow before she choked on the blood.

"Damn it, Alice! Drink!"

He continued to feed her his blood, never once did she swallow on her own volition. When he thought she had enough, he licked his wounds closed and scooped her into his arms. He stood and hurried away with her.

The other witches watched in awe as Bella became the embodiment of the Mother Goddess. This was wholly different than the ritual to invoke the Goddess!

Bella drew Naberius to her. He was struggling, his wings and arms pinned down so he could not fight. The bright light hurt him, weakened him. He snarled and fought against it, but could not free himself. She continued to chant the Binding spell, even though the words were unnecessary now. Intent and Will had been long surpassed by magic and power, rendering the actual speaking of the words unneeded.

The air was charged with so much power that it crackled like static electricity. They would even see the little lightning bolts that radiated from Bella.

They knelt on the ground before her.

"Witch! Whore!" Naberius spat out at her as the tendrils drew him to her.

Bella smiled, like a mother to a wayward son, calmly and lovingly. Her tone became soft and soothing, but the words remained the same.

"Wound and bound, wound and bound, so the words of will resound. I bind Naberius in this magic glass, held for all time, trapped in misty past. Bind his evil for eternity, times three times three times three. As love is the law, so will it be!"

Naberius screamed as he was pulled into the mirror, and then there was silence, except for the sound of Bella's magic.

Edward and the rest of the men watched in mute awe. Never in all of their lives had they seen anything like this and they would have been hard pressed to believe it had they not been here to witness it.

He couldn't help but be proud of Bella, of her strength, her courage, her abilities. He loved her. More than his own life, he loved her.

Bella slowly sank back to the ground and looked at the kneeling witches. She smiled and made her way over to them.

"I am proud of you, my Daughters," she said.

The witches knew this was not Bella speaking, and they looked at her in awe and love.

"You have done well. Bella is free from her curse, as are the Swans."

The glow brightened and then exploded with a great clap of thunder that shook the ground. Drifting lights fell around them, like glowing snowflakes, and was absorbed into the earth. Bella was left standing there, the mirror in her hand, its surface misty and clouded. She blinked, and then slowly crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Bella slowly climbed up from unconsciousness into waking. She left her eyes closed, mostly because she was just too tired to open them. She knew she was on a bed, that Edward was near, holding her hand, and she could hear voices some distance from them.

"I don't feel dead," she whispered.

Edward lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "You're not. You just fainted."

"Did we win?"

"Yes, love. You did."

"How is everyone?"

Edward hesitated in replying and it was that hesitation that made her open her eyes, fighting the exhaustion to do so.

"Edward?"

"Bella…Alice…" he broke off, seeing the pain in Bella's face.

"She's…dead?"

"It's not that easy, Bella. Jasper's with her. He tried to Embrace her after Naberius attacked her. She's not responding like she should. We don't know why. She's not dead, but…"

Bella closed her eyes, tears spilling over. Edward moved to lie down with him, caressing her face, "Shh, Bella. Don't cry."

"Anyone else hurt?" she said softly, her throat tight with the sobs she was trying to control.

"No."

Bella was silent for a long time. Edward continued to caress her face, kiss her hand, comfort her. She was grateful for his presence, needing his warmth and his strength. She fell asleep in his arms.


	15. Chapter 14

****

The Witch Bearer

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**Chapter 14.**

Jasper had to hold Alice down on the bed. Her body was burning up, writhing in pain. The Embrace, while painful for a short while when the body purged itself of mortal life and systems, should not be like this with her. This went beyond Embrace and he was helpless to do anything for her.

Naberius' poison had gotten a hold of her and was killing her mortal life. Jasper's blood was battling Naberius' poison, trying to wrestle control of the body. Alice's powers refused to relinquish to either of them and fought back.

"Alice, please…" he pleaded softly, "Come back to me."

Pleading didn't help. Did she hear him at all? Could she hear anything, or was she locked in a pain-wracked body?

He cajoled, he pleaded, he threatened and raged, but nothing helped.

Jasper was sure to give her blood every so often, hoping his blood would help her. He washed her face with wet, cold cloths, to help cool her.

He just felt useless, helpless, and it was a feeling he did not relish.

Dawn came and he lay with her, wrapping his arms around her. Even in the day's hold, he could feel her struggling, but his arms were locked, she would not be able to escape, nor would anyone take her. He fought the darkness, tried to stay awake for Alice, but he was young yet in his vampire's life and soon enough relinquished control to the day.

No one disturbed them. Even a newborn vampire could be dangerous if woken from sleep. While they might be able to control themselves, instinct drove them to protect themselves and they tend to attack that which disturbed them.

A few of the men had returned to the estate, a couple remained behind to help protect the women while they remained at the campsite. They also stood guard outside Jasper's RV during the day.

Bella slept through the day, exhausted and emotionally wrung out from the battle and the worry over her friend.

She also knew that she'd have to tell the others about herself, what had happened during the ritual and battle, and the resulting consequences.

Edward held her as she slept and even when she feigned sleep. She just didn't want to face the world yet. She knew they'd wake her and tell her about Alice if anything changed.

Still, she knew that she couldn't sleep forever.

She slowly opened her eyes. Edward was awake, watching her. He smiled at her.

"Alice?" she asked.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, "Nothing new yet."

She sighed softly, "I hope she'll be OK."

"The girls were talking about trying to heal her, but I'm not sure…"

Bella shook her head, "I can't."

"If you're too exhausted…"

"No, I don't have my powers anymore."

Edward lifted his head, looking down at her to study her face, "What?"

"I don't have them anymore. I'm…normal."

He frowned, confused, "How do you know?"

"I sacrificed them to defeat Naberius."

"Maybe you're just worn out. Maybe they need to recharge."

Bella slowly sat up, Edward doing the same.

"No, Edward, I sacrificed them, traded them for help from the Goddess."

Edward looked shocked. She reached up and touched his cheek, then jaw, caressing gently, "It's all right, Edward. Gabrielle told me there would be sacrifices and I'd rather sacrifice my powers than my friends."

"Does this mean you have no powers?"

"I don't know what's left. My psychic ability isn't magic, it's a latent ability so I may have it, but no more magic. It's gone."

He took her into his arms and held her, "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I'm not."

He pushed her back far enough to look into her face, "You're not?"

"No. I did what I had to do and I'm not sorry for it."

He leaned in and kissed her. What started out as gentle soon turned passionate and it would take a couple of hours before they emerged from the RV.

Jasper woke first in the evening, lifting his head to look at Alice. He studied the still Alice, noting she no longer moved, nor was she breathing. He scrambled up and leaned over her.

"Alice? Alice, wake up."

Was she vampire? Had she died the final death? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about the possibility that he had lost her forever. He only wanted her to come back to him, to be alive, or at least, be a vampire.

He would teach her everything she needed to know, help guide her in her new existence, show her the wonders of being a vampire.

But she had to wake up!

"I'm…hungry…" came a soft whisper.

He looked down at her, hardly daring to hope.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open a bit.

Jasper didn't know whether to scoop her up and hug her tightly, or whoop in joy. He let out a pent up breath, unneeded though it was. He gathered her up and hugged her to him.

"Alice," he said hoarsely, "You're alive…"

He rocked her in his arms, as she looked up at him, unsure and somewhat frightened by the intensity of his emotions.

"Jasper, what's going on? What happened? Why do I feel strange?"

He pulled back to look down at her. He could see that she already knew what happened, it was in her eyes, but she was waiting for confirmation, waiting for him to tell her in his own words, to hear it come from him. Suddenly, he was afraid to say it, afraid she'd reject him, hate him.

She closed her eyes, relaxing back. The words didn't matter. She saw it all already.

"I'm going to suck at being a vampire. No pun intended."

He leaned down and kissed her, hard and heavy, needing the contact, that last bit of intimacy. While vampires were not sexual beings, most of the time, sex was only a means for hunting, for feeding, and the drive was no longer there like it had been when one was a mortal, the need for love, intimacy, was still necessary.

He needed her, needed her acceptance of what he was, of what she now was, her forgiveness, and most of all, he needed her love.

"I'll teach you everything you need, I'll help you every step of the way," he murmured against her lips.

Alice felt a surge of heat rise up in her gut and then it clenched hard, causing her to gasp and then groan.

He lifted his head to look at her, "You need to feed, honey. It's the hunger. As a newborn, it's harder to control. Once you learn to recognize the signs, you'll be able to control it."

Alice felt with her finger how different her teeth now were and hissed softly at the keen slice of pain and pleasure it caused.

He offered her his wrist, "Feed from me, Alice."

She looked at his wrist, then up to his face in surprise.

"We'll be bonded together if we drink from one another. I love you, more than my own existence, please Alice."

She frowned slightly. Was that what she wanted? It was hard to think, she could smell his scent, she knew his blood was there for the taking.

Bonded. Did she want that? She knew that she loved Jasper, despite her fighting it, and she knew that Jasper loved her, in his arrogant, bossy way. She could see it shining from his chocolate brown eyes.

Bonded. She needed him, loved him. More now than ever, but she had needed him before this. She had been afraid. Still was afraid, but he promised to be with her, love her, guide her.

She looked into his eyes and softly said, " I love you."

She took his wrist and brought it to her mouth, biting gently. His blood hit her tongue and she moaned with pleasure. He nuzzled at her neck and gently bit down, feeding slowly, bare sips, from her as well.

Bonded.

It had been a couple of weeks since the battle with the demon Naberius was won.

Bella no longer had her powers as a witch, sacrificed to the Gods in battle in order to defeat the demon.

She was on her honeymoon with Edward and a much deserved one at that. They were in Forks in their newly purchased home, but were not answering their phones or emails. One could only grin at the idea of what they were doing to make up for lost time.

Alice was now a bonded vampire. Jasper had taken Alice away, to give her time to become accustomed to her new life and to teach her what she needed to know.

Esme and Kate had decided to leave Forks. They packed up their things and said goodbye, with a promise that they would get in touch with them when they settled elsewhere, perhaps Colorado or Wyoming. Rosalie stayed in Port Angeles as a journalist for the Port Angeles Herald.

Carlisle Cullen continued his watch over Port Angeles and his new "acquired" family members.

He wondered if Edward would blood bond Bella? With Edward being blood bonded could he father children? Would Bella refuse the bonding to find out if he could? He didn't know the answers, but he was sure that he would know soon enough......

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to all those readers who put my story on alert and favs, I hope you enjoyed it. I know the POV's were a little confusing, sorry, I had issues with line spacing and uploading. If any one has any questions about the story don't hestitate to PM me. Thanks again...**


End file.
